Love Match
by emalyd4295
Summary: Derek and Casey knew each other before their parents knew each other. Will it change their feelings towards each other or will it make their relationship stronger? Read on to find out what happens! COMPLETE!
1. Web Love

A/N- This chapter came out of the clear blue

**A/N- This chapter/story came out of the clear blue. I hope you like it! It's not going to be like my other 2 stories! It will be better if I get some reviews! :-D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Hey, I can't wait to see you.

**xoCaseyxo says:** Me too. Our 1st meeting…wow.

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Yeah, we've only been talking for 8 months!

**xoCaseyxo says: **lol. My mom has no idea.

**HockeyDerek91 says: **Yeah, mydad just thinks I'm constantly doing a project.

**xoCaseyxo says: **I couldn't exactly tell my mom I've had an online bf for almost 6 months.

**HockeyDerek91 says: **So….

**xoCaseyxo says: **Damn. I g2g. My mom needs me to cook dinner.

**HockeyDerek91 says: **Haha. Have fun! Byeee!

**xoCaseyxo says: **Bye! 3

**-- xoCaseyxo has signed offline--**

"Casey, you really should stay off that computer," Nora, Casey's mom, said.

"Sorry, Mom. But you know I have that…project to do," Casey apologized.

"Really? When is it due," Nora asked.

"Um…very, very soon," Casey lied.

'_I never knew lying was so hard,'_ Casey thought to herself.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**xoCaseyxo says: **Hey, wats up?

**HockeyDerek91 says:** nm, how about you?

**xoCaseyxo says:** nm. So bored. My mom's been on my ass because I have been online so much!

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Oh give it up alredy. Just tell her you have a bf! She'll learn to get over it!

**xoCaseyxo says:** In case I haven't told you, my mom isn't really someone I can talk to about my love life! She's so…judgmental! **:-(**

**xoCaseyxo says: **I should have told her the 1st day we met…

_**Flashback starts**_

**HockeyDerek91 says:** I'm srry to have to do this but, we have to break up.

**xoCaseyxo says:** Wow. You know, that would be really tragic especially if we really ever went out w/ each othr.

**HockeyDerek91 says: **Wait a second. Who the hell is this?

**xoCaseyxo says:** Um…shouldn't I be asking that question? You're the one who i.m.ed me!

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Oh…right…sorry! lol. I just thought you were my gf.

**xoCaseyxo says:** Or as far as I'm cncrned, your ex-gf. :-D

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Yeah, I guess. So, I'm guessing your name is…Casey.

**xoCaseyxo says: **Yeah. I'm guessing you like hockey and your name is Derek and you were born in 1991.

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Wow. That's right. I never knew u could get so much info from an s/n.

**xoCaseyxo says: **I guess I'm just really smart!

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Yeah…sure…

**xoCaseyxo says:** So tell me more about this ex-gf of ur's…

_**Flashback ends**_

**xoCaseyxo says:** How'd you ever find my s/n?

**HockeyDerek91 says:** I don't even remember…but if I hadn't we probably wouldn't be talking right now. :-

**xoCaseyxo says: **Hold on a minute, my mom is at the door.

**--xoCaseyxo is away--**

"Come in," Casey said as she hid her i.m with Derek.

"Hey, honey. So, how's life," Nora, her mother, asked.

"Um…it's good. Is this talk leading anywhere," Casey said as she raised her eyebrows at her odd mother.

"I just want to know how you are…with everything," Nora relied looking down.

'_Ding'_

"What was that dinging sound," Nora asked.

"Oh, um, that ding was just…a new mail. Anyways, _everything_? Right…Oh, Mom, you don't have to be ashamed and look down because you got hitched and totally didn't tell me and Liz," Casey smiled. That was the nice way of saying it. "We are your daughters. We'll forgive you soon."

"I know. I just feel terrible. We really love each other though. George and I," Nora answered.

"Well, that's good," Casey said, wanting her mother to go away.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I have something to tell you and Lizzie during dinner," Nora said, getting up.

"Yay. More secrets," Casey joked when her mother left her room.

**--xoCaseyxo is back--**

**xoCaseyxo says:** WEN I SAY MY MOM'S AT THE DOOR, DON'T I.M ME! YOU'RE SO LUCKY SHE DIDN'T REALIZE WHAT THE DING WAS!

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Sorry. What'd she want?

**xoCaseyxo says:** omg, she has to tell us something at dinner. Speaking of that, she just called me for dinner.

**HockeyDerek91 says:** Good luck! Bye!

**xoCaseyxo says:** Thanks. Bye! 3

**-- xoCaseyxo has signed offline--**

"So, what's your little secret, Mum," Casey asked as she sat down with her plate of food.

"Okay, are you two ready for this," Nora asked before spilling her news.

Her two daughters nodded yes.

"Okay, wow. Girls, we're moving," Nora exclaimed as Casey and Lizzie cheered.

"Wait! The other part is that we're moving in with George," Nora added. All she heard was herself cheering. Casey and Lizzie just raised their eyebrows at her.

"Wow. That's sudden," Casey said.

"What do you mean? Sudden?" Nora asked, puzzled.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we just recently found out you guys eloped; now you're moving in together. It was that damn "business trip" in Vegas wasn't it," Lizzie replied.

"No… maybe. Girls, we're going to move in with him. It's going to be great. He has a son your age Liz and has son your age, Casey. This will be great for us. We need a change," Nora smiled.

"Well, I got to tell you Mom, this is a change. A big change," Casey answered.

"I know. But, Casey, it's a good change. We need this," Nora smiled.

"You know, I'm suddenly not that hungry, excuse me," Casey said politely but somehow not so much.

Lizzie followed after her big sister. Nora just sat and shook her head at her daughter's stubbornness.

"I need to get away from this place," Casey sighed.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- Well, I hoped you liked it. To be honest, my other two stories are way too dull and I made stuff happen so quickly. I really want this story to work out, even though it's not as unique as some other people's, I still hope you like it! Thanks! Please review for this story/chapter! I won't disappoint anyone this time!**


	2. The Move

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best! This chapter is just the day of the move when they're getting prepared for the leave and arrival! Hope you like it! Thanks again!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Girls, come down here for a second," Nora yelled to her daughters.

"What," Casey sighed as she walked in front of Lizzie.

"Ok, listen, I know you don't want to move but trust me, it's--," Nora started.

"Right, about that. I forgot to give you my memo, but I'm not moving," Casey said as she cut Nora off.

"Wow, Casey. That's not only immature, but totally stupid. I have some news for you. You are going to move and you may not like it in reality but you sure as hell will put on a happy face and show some respect for not only me, but George," Nora disciplined. She was shocked and swallowed hard. She rarely raised her voice.

"Well, fine. When are we leaving," Casey asked.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Dad, I'm not a friendly person. I like my personal space. I don't like 3 girly-girls invading my man space," Derek complained.

"Man space? Are you 3? …I didn't think so. Listen, they're moving here and you're going to like it," George demanded.

"So how old are these girls, dad," Edwin, Derek's younger brother, asked.

"The oldest is 16 and the other one is 13," George answered.

"Daddy, why are they moving in with us," Marti, the youngest, asked.

"Well, Marti, I love their mom very much and we decided to be together and live together, too," George explained.

"Oh, ok," she said, not really caring anymore.

"Wow, this is so freaking exciting," Derek sarcastically said.

"That's also going to have to stop," George began.

"What," Derek said, as if he didn't know.

"You don't have any manners. You're too sarcastic. You talk back," George started. "Need I go on?"

"Well, you nag too much," Derek smart mouthed.

"That too! You undermine my authority all the time. It's embarrassing," George exclaimed.

"You have my apologies Dad," Derek smiled.

"Oh, just go away," George said as he shook his head.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Casey's Diary-10:58 p.m.**

I'm so tired but I can't sleep. I can't believe my mom is making us move! It's outrageous. I have friends and well…a life here! I just wish my parents had just stayed together. I remember the week they started to break away. I somehow still feel it's my entire fault…

**Flashback starts**

"_Dennis, every time she sneaks out and we catch her with drugs, you just say she's a teenager. Is she going to be a teenager when she turns up dead or hurt from drugs or…or worse! She's just a kid," Nora yelled at her husband._

"_She's 14 years old, Nora. A little pot here and there never hurt us. Give it a rest. She's just being a kid. Remember that," Dennis calmly said._

"_It never hurt us? I had a kid when I was 17! You have no sense in how to take care of a child at all," Nora yelled again._

"_Well, that's ok," he said calmly, once again._

"_No, it's not ok. We're not okay. We've changed, Dennis. We are not the same people we used to be. You just aren't even sufficient enough to handle being a husband or a father," Nora insulted._

"_Excuse me? What do you do all day? You don't work like I do. You sit at home all day. I provide this family with money and moral support. I am a wonderful husband and an even better father. You do nothing," Dennis busted out._

"_How dare you say that? I may stay at home but who do you think cleans the house all day? Who do you think cooks dinner every day?" Nora cried before storming out of the house._

_Casey walked away from the corner she had been standing in. _

"_Dad, I'm really--," Casey began._

"_Save it," Dennis said as he put up his hand. "You just cause so much trouble for this family."_

**Flashback ends**

Those were Dennis' last words to me. I can't even have enough respect to call him "Dad."

"_You just cause so much trouble for this family."_

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

George's divorce was much more different than Nora's. It really couldn't be counted as a divorce considering they had no documents of it. Derek and Edwin's mother was a drug addict. She had used drugs after Edwin was born when she lost her job. She "ran away". By now she was probably in jail…or dead.

**2 days later**

"Derek, get your ass up! They're going to be here soon and you haven't even gotten dressed or taken a shower. Are those dirty clothes? We do have a laundry basket! Oh my gosh! That's a plate…with food still on it! Damn it, Derek, how many times do I have to tell you…," George complained.

By that point Derek had blocked George out. He was talking too much and too loud.

"Dad maybe if you had calmly and politely came in here and tapped me on my shoulder with a cup of orange juice and maybe Danish, and then I would be happy to wake up. I don't like when people yell or criticize me so you can get out now," Derek smiled.

His father oddly obeyed his annoying son, slamming the door behind him.

"And don't forget my juice and Danish!" Derek laughed at his father.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Casey, what are you doing," Nora tiredly asked.

"I'm just making sure we have all or stuff in the truck. The moving guys already came and put all the big things in the trucks," Casey explained.

"Yeah, I noticed. The only thing in my room is my bed and a pair of clothes for today, I suppose," Nora said, still half-asleep.

"Yup. I did the same for Liz and as you can see, I'm already dressed," Casey proudly said.

"Wow. Thank you so much, Case. I'm so nervous. Moving in with George…it's a big change," Nora sighed.

"I quote you when I say this. 'It's a good change'," Casey smiled.

Nora shook her head at her daughter before going to wake up Lizzie.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Nora, Lizzie and Casey were both standing outside of their old house.

"Ok, you girls go inside and check all the rooms while I go say bye to the neighbors," Nora suggested.

Casey and Lizzie walked upstairs to check it first. They both sighed at their rooms. Then, after investigating the upstairs, they headed downstairs.

The kitchen was first.

"Oh, I had my first kiss right on that counter," Casey sighed.

"Eww! I ate on that counter," Lizzie replied in disgust.

They checked the rest of the rooms before they walked out leaving their house. Casey locked the door behind them. It had so many memories locked inside.

**A/N- Please review! This story is going to have some twists but I really think you'll like it!**


	3. Realize

**A/N- Well, thanks for the reviews! This chapter is just basically Casey and Derek getting to know each other. Maybe they'll piece everything together and realize…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Here we are," Nora said to Lizzie as she pulled into the driveway.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Mom," Lizzie asked.

"Even if I said no, it's too late to back out now," Nora nervously smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," Lizzie said and was suddenly startled by George.

"Hey, need any help," he smiled.

Nora abruptly became happy and got out to greet him. Lizzie stayed inside. She didn't like this idea at all but didn't want her mother to know. She would make her upset.

"Hello. I'm George," he said to Lizzie as he handed out his hand.

"Hello," Lizzie politely said. "I'm Lizzie"

"I'm Casey," she said, smiling at George.

"Hi, Casey. I'm George. The boys will be out to help you in a minute," George explained.

Casey was nervous. She was a friendly person but she was still nervous. Out of the big brownish red house walked a sort of tall, muscular boy with brown hair. Him and Casey locked eyes instantly. Behind him was a shorter and chubbier version of him. He looked to be about Lizzie's age while the taller boy looked about Casey's age.

She didn't wait for them to walk over. Casey started to pull out the couch from the truck. She soon realized she needed help. The tall boy jogged over.

"You look like you need some help," he said, placing his hand on the other side of the couch. They brought it inside and sighed as they both sat on it.

"Hey, I'm Derek," he said.

"I'm Casey," she answered.

Throughout all of the chaos and talking, neither one of them thought to think of the other one's name. At least not yet…

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"…I was just really excited," Edwin said as he talked to Lizzie. The two had clicked instantly and seemed so cute together.

Derek and Casey, however, sat in peace as everyone talked. Nora and George were talking to Marti, the youngest. Derek and Casey sat in silence, both picking at their pizza.

"May I be excused?" Casey politely asked.

"Sure," Nora said.

"Dad, I'm done," Derek rudely said.

His dad waved him away. Derek followed slowly behind Casey, being sure to walk slowly.

"So, you need any help unpacking," Derek asked.

"Yeah, sure. I guess," Casey replied.

Derek went over to a pink bag. He unzipped it a little.

"No, no, no, that bag has my…," Casey started.

"…ew…it's your bras!" Derek yelled.

"Gosh, you're so damn dramatic," Casey rolled her eyes.

"How would you know? You just met me," Derek pointed out.

"Whatever. Don't worry, I'll make sure my bras don't attack you at night," she joked.

"Ha ha. Real funny. So how long have you known that they got married without us," he asked Casey, changing the subject.

"Not long enough," Casey smiled.

"So do you play any sports," he asked.

"I played soccer at my old school, maybe I'll join here," Casey hoped.

"Yeah, maybe," Derek said.

"Oh, there you two are. We're going out for ice-cream. You guys can either go or have some ice-cream that's in the kitchen," George offered.

"I'll stay," Derek and Casey said at the same time.

"Alright. See you two later," George said. Few seconds later, the door closed leaving Derek and Casey alone.

They went downstairs for ice-cream.

"So, do you play any sports," Casey asked before eating her ice-cream.

"Yeah. I play hockey," Derek answered.

"Oh," she answered back.

"So…want to go watch some TV," Derek asked her.

"Sure," she said, heading into the living room.

"How about some hockey," he said, turning the channel to hockey.

"Or…how about some soccer," Casey said changing the channel.

"Or, we could watch hockey," he said again.

"Or, I could just go unpack," Casey got up.

"You should do that," Derek smiled.

"Jerk," Casey whispered under her breath.

"I know you are but what am I," Derek said childishly.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"How well did you and Casey get to talk yesterday," George asked the next morning.

"We didn't really talk. But she told me that she likes soccer," Derek replied.

"You should help her get on the team, since you know Courtney so well," George suggested.

"Not going to happen," Derek scoffed.

"Dad, when I said Courtney broke up with me, I lied. I broke up with her. In order for Casey to have the slightest chance of making the team, I need to steer clear of Courtney and make sure our sibling relation is kept a secret," Derek realized.

"Oh, well…ok," George shrugged.

"Good morning," Casey walked in.

"Good morning," Derek and George answered.

"Are you excited to start school today, Casey" George asked.

"I'm excited and nervous."

"You'll be fine. Derek will help you out, today, won't you," George said.

"Yeah, sure."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Hey, my name's Courtney," Courtney introduced herself.

Derek had tried to sneak in away from Courtney, but her being so popular and "in" she already knew Casey's name and everything else she needed to know. Even the living-with-Derek situation. She was already on the lookout.

"I'm Casey."

"I know. I also know about you and Derek. Isn't that so weird how you live with him and I used to date him and now you're going to try out for the soccer team…probably. After all, you were an all star player at your old school" said Courtney.

"How did you…," Casey started.

"I know everything about everyone. You know, you should try out for cheerleading, too. You're arms look strong and we need help for our pyramid…," Courtney linked arms, with Casey, leaving Derek alone.

"Great. My stepsister and ex are becoming best friends," Derek shook his head.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Hey, Casey. How was your first day?" Nora questioned as soon as Casey and Derek walked into the house.

"It was great! This girl, Courtney, is so awesome! She wants me to try out for the soccer team and cheerleader squad and she said I'll probably make them all since…," Casey rambled on.

"So, I guess Courtney got to her before you could blink, huh," George taunted in the kitchen.

"Yeah. She's too smart," Derek sighed.

"Beautiful girl. Can't see why you broke up with her in the first place," George recalled.

"Dad, she was crazy. I couldn't even talk to a woman teacher without her asking me if we had something going on. She was just so damn…clingy. Plus, I had already found a new girl I liked," Derek told him.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"So, Courtney's really nice. Why'd you break up with her?" Casey asked Derek. They were both in Derek's room.

"Well, I found someone else and plus she's crazy. You should be careful," Derek nodded.

"Shut up. She's not crazy, she's sweet and friendly. So more about this girlfriend. What's her name?" Casey questioned.

"Her name's…," Derek paused. Her name…was Casey. Could Casey be the Casey that… No. It was just a coincidence.

"Her name is Casey," he answered.

"Wow. The weirdest thing is that my boyfriends name is Derek," Casey said.

They both went silent.

"Funny joke, Casey. But really, what's his real name," Derek asked.

"It's not a joke. His name is really Derek. The only time I've ever met him is online," Casey spoke.

"Wait a second," Derek said as he got up.

He turned on his computer and clicked a bunch of buttons.

"Casey, come here."

Derek scrolled down on a huge list of aim conversations between himself and xoCaseyxo.

"How did you…," Casey began.

"Casey, I'm HockeyDerek91. I'm your boyfriend," Derek realized.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- Well, there it is. The third chapter! They put it all together. It was about time! I hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks!! Oh, yeah, btw, I just ended my other story, "All it took", so please read it and send your final reviews! Thanks…**


	4. Drunk Cheerleader

A/N-

**A/N- You guys are the best! Thank you so much for the review. Please review again! Thanks.**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey shook her head in despair. Her stepbrother, Derek, was her boyfriend. She couldn't believe it.

"Face it, Casey. We're lovers," Derek smiled.

"Whatever," she replied to her boyfriend slash stepbrother.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Ok, um… everyone works on pikes and herkies," Courtney yelled throughout the school gym.

She jogged over to Casey who was wearing the perfect cheer tryout attire.

"Hey, you ready," Courtney asked her.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous, though," Casey smiled.

"Well, don't be. You'll do fine. If you can make this team, you'll definitely be great for our soccer team," Courtney reassured her. "Ok, everybody, listen up! Casey is here. She's new and would be great for this team. I want you all to sit down in the bleachers while she practices. Watch her carefully. Half of you could probably learn from her."

"I'm nervous. What if I screw up in front of them all," Casey wondered.

"You won't. Just pretend they're not event here. Now, I just wan you to start out with a few tucks, toe touch, hurdlers and then move onto pikes. After that, try the pike-out. It's the hardest one yet. You know how to do them all right," Courtney asked.

"Yeah, of course," Casey answered. She finished all of her moves quickly and wonderfully.

"Ok, you can go. I'll just discuss your tryout with everyone," Courtney smiled.

"Ok, thanks," Casey answered.

"Hey, Casey, wait up," Casey heard a voice behind her. Over walked a cute brown haired muscular boy. Casey was drawn to his simile immediately.

"Hey, I'm Max. I saw you trying out, you were great," he complimented.

"Oh, thank you. I'm Casey…well, you already know that," she blushed.

"Um… I was just thinking that maybe I could help show you around tomorrow or whatever," Max said as he handed Casey a piece of paper.

"Sure, that'd be great," Casey blushed again.

"Great. See you then," he said and ran over to his friends.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Oh Mom, he's so cute! I just can't believe that he would ask me out…well, not really ask me out. He kind of said show me around but he still asked me out!" Casey gushed.

She had yet to remember her boyfriend situation.

"Who's so cute," Derek interrupted.

"Uh, um, he's just this kid at…,"Casey began.

"He's this boy who asked Casey out. He's apparently really cute," Nora interfered.

"Oh, he seems nice. What's his name?" Derek questioned.

"Max."

"Oh, yeah, I know Max," Derek blinked.

"You should tell Casey more about him."

"Ok, we can just chat in my room, Casey," Derek turned his head. Casey followed him to his room.

"Max! Max, the football captain, Max?" Derek asked.

"Wow! Football captain? No wonder he looked so strong," Casey smiled.

"Casey! You're my girlfriend. You can't go out with Max," Derek pointed out.

"Relax. He just said he wanted to show me around," Casey told him.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't get too caught up, we are still together," Derek snorted and walked away.

"Unbelievable."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Congratulations Casey! You made the cheer squad," Courtney congratulated,

"Really? Thank you so much Courtney," Casey thanked her.

"Ok, today after school is the big tryout for soccer. 10 other girls are trying out. 2 freshmen, 2 sophomores and 6 juniors. The seniors don't care for the soccer team," Courtney informed her.

"Okay, thanks," Casey smiled.

"Great job," a familiar voice said. It was Max.

"Oh, thanks. Maybe you could watch a few of the games," Casey suggested. She already knew he was the football captain but she had started a conversation.

"Watch? I play in them. I'm the football captain," Max told her.

"Oh. Well, you could still watch. Anyways, I got to get to class," Casey said.

"Ok. See you later," Max walked away.

"Gosh he's cute," Casey said aloud.

"Yeah, sure," another familiar voice said.

"Derek, shut up," Casey said after turning around to walk to class.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**The Next Day**

"Congrats. You're one of the two only juniors to make the team," Courtney congratulated again. Casey had made the soccer team.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well, I got to get to class, but a few of the girls are going out to celebrate with the new teammates. You should come," Courtney handed her a piece of paper.

"That's my number. Call if you want to go. Oh yeah, I already know where you live, though… Thanks to Derek," Courtney spoke.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Derek, will you just shut up. You act so cocky some times. None of the girls are going to want to come in and see you. They're coming here for me, not you," Casey told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do," Casey said. "Oh, they're here."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey didn't get home until 2:00. The only person who had stayed up was Derek.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to show up," Derek said as Casey stumbled in.

"Ah, shut up. We were just having some fun," Casey slurred.

"Oh my gosh. Are you drunk…you're drunk. Ok, come on. Let's get you upstairs," Derek shook his head. "Be quiet, Casey!

Casey snickered as she stumbled up the stairs.

"You're so dead."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey woke up to Derek's face. He was standing above her.

"Get up," he said quietly.

"Stop yelling at me," Casey covered her ears.

"I'm not yelling. That's what happens when you come in drunk at 2:00 in the morning. You're hung-over, dumbass," Derek reminded her.

"I am not. You're so lying."

"We really need to discuss this, Casey," Derek told her.

"Discuss what? Me being hung-over?"

"No. Us dating. We just really need to discuss some of this stuff," Derek said.

"There's nothing to discuss. We can't be together and that's that. You're my stepbrother and I'm your stepsister. Us being together would be like Lizzie and Edwin dating...oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening," Casey complained.

"Case, it's not that bad. You're over exaggerating."

"I am not over exaggerating! First my boyfriend is my stepbrother and now I am drunk!"

"Okay, Casey, how about this. One, you need to stop yelling before everyone hears you. Two, we can still be together. We just have to keep it a secret. We can't tell anyone. We can't spend a lot of time together. All we can really do is…talk on our laptops," Derek realized.

Casey whimpered and put her face in her pillow.

"My life totally sucks," she muffled.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Derek loved Casey. Not only as a girlfriend, but now as a stepsister.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- I had to actually search up some of those cheer moves. I added in Max and trust me; you will here more about him. I thought I'd do something no one would expect out of 'normal Casey' and have her be drunk. I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks…**


	5. The Listener

"Casey, I really cannot believe you," Nora sighed

**A/N- I hope you like it! Please review!**

"Casey, I really cannot believe you," Nora sighed.

She had found out Casey was hung-over.

Derek spilled the beans.

"Mom, it was one time. You probably did it a lot when you were my age too."

"Casey, I'm not you. We're two different people. The times are different," Nora retorted.

"The times are different? What are you, 50?" Casey rudely replied.

"Casey, just go to your room. No TV, no computer, no cell phone, no friends over, nothing. You're just lucky I'm going to let you go back to school," Nora shook her head.

Casey huffed off up the stairs.

"What'd she do," George walked in.

"She's unbelievable. She went out with some cheerleaders from her school and according to Derek, didn't get home until 2:00. On top of that, she was drunk!" Nora explained.

"Wow," was all George said.

"I know. Drunk at 16? That's how young girls end up pregnant or as alcoholics," Nora pointed out.

"Oh, no, that's not why I 'wowed' you. I mean, Derek. I can't believe he told on her," George scoffed.

"George!"

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Derek, you're such an ass," Casey busted into Derek's room.

"There's a thing called knocking," he reminded her.

"Well you don't get the special privileges, such as knocking, when you open your fat mouth to my mom! Thanks to you, I have no TV, no computer, no cell phone, and I can't have any of my friends over," Casey told him.

"I know. I told on you. Your mom called them 'cheer whores'," Derek snickered.

"Yeah, it's real funny," Casey sarcastically said. Derek was still laughing. "It just so happens you went out with one of those 'cheer whores'."

Derek stopped laughing.

"Get out, Casey," he ordered.

"You know, you're not a very good boyfriend," Casey yelled at him.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Something is up with those two," Lizzie said to Edwin as she watched Casey leave Derek's room.

"Something is definitely up with those two," he answered.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Casey, start eating," Nora told her.

"Why?" Casey stupidly asked.

"Because I said so, that's why," Nora raised her voice.

George cleared his throat. "So, Lizzie, anything new at school," George changed the subject.

"Not really," Lizzie answered.

"Edwin?"

"No," he shook his head.

"How about you Derek? Anything new?"

"Actually, yeah. In biology, Casey and I got assigned to do a project together. We should probably go work on it," Derek told them.

Casey raised her eyebrows but wet along juts to see what idiotic plan Derek had now.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot," she blinked.

The two put their plates in the sink and jogged upstairs. They went into Casey's room and closed the door.

"We never got assigned together for that project," Casey told him.

"Yes we did. When you went to the bathroom, I told Ms. Brinks you wanted to do the project together," Derek replied.

"But I don't," she stated.

"Well, I do. And if you want me to save your ass from mom's punishment then you'll like this project. Or else, no TV, no computer, no phone, no friends. You'd be surprised how boring life really is," Derek replied.

"Fine. We have to get started. It's due on Monday," Casey told Derek.

"Oh, no. The whole plan is for me to help you get over your punishment. I don't have to help you with the project," Derek smiled.

"Derek!"

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Hey, Nora," Derek said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Derek," she answered.

"I think that you should reconsider Casey's punishment," he bluntly replied.

"Derek! You're the one who brought it to my attention and you're also the one who gave me the idea's for her punishment," Nora reminded him.

"I know. I know. It was late. We were both very tired. I think you should let her off with a warning. She works hard and has never done anything like this before. Give her a chance," Derek reconciled.

Nora sighed. "I guess you're right. Can you go get her for me?" she reluctantly said.

"Sure. Of course," Derek smiled.

He jogged upstairs, smiling to himself.

"Nora wants you," was all he said to Casey.

"What'd I do now," she said to no one in particular as she left the room.

Nora was standing at the bottom of the stairs when she got there.

"Ok, Casey. I've thought about the situation. You're semi-right. I did do stuff like this when I was your age but that's how I ended up pregnant at 17. I just don't want that to happen to you. You're off your punishment. But remember, don't change yourself for people at school or anyone," Nora told Casey.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mom!" Casey squealed as she embraced her mother in a hug.

"Don't thank me. Thank Derek," Nora noted when Casey let go.

Casey smiled as she ran upstairs to thank Derek.

"Well? How awesome am I?" Derek smiled.

"So awesome! Thanks you so much Derek," Casey thanked him.

She kissed him passionately on his lips and he kissed back.

"You're the best boyfriend ever, Derek," Casey said as they stood in his doorway.

"I know."

"And now, so do I," someone whispered to themselves.

Their secret was out.

**A/N- Well that was last minute. I wonder what will happen…Who knows? Will they tell? Will they have to break up? If I get reviews, then I'll update! :-D Please review!**


	6. Confusing Secrets

**A/N- Well, thanks for the reviews! I might reveal the listener and I might not! Read and review to find out! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything...**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"So, how did you guy's do on your project last night," George asked Derek and Casey at their Sunday dinner.

"Um…we did great. Casey…I mean, _we_, finished it all," Derek quickly recovered.

"Yeah. _We_ finished it within only 4 hours," Casey smiled as she said that.

"Oh, well good job. I'm glad you two have gotten so close," Nora added.

"_More than you know," _Derek thought to himself.

"Yeah. You guys have bonded just wonderfully," Edwin said.

"Definitely. It's like you guys are best friends now," Lizzie raised her eyebrows toward them both.

"Um…may I be excused?" Casey asked.

"Of course."

"I'm done," Derek impolitely got up.

Edwin and Lizzie smiled at each other.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Do you think they know," Casey wondered.

"No. They can't know. They _don't_ know. I'll kill Edwin," Derek told her.

"Liz wouldn't tell. Edwin wouldn't either…I don't think so," Casey hoped.

"He won't tell on us. He'll just blackmail us. I can't believe this," Derek said.

"This is not good."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"What do you know," Derek said to Edwin as he stormed into his bedroom.

"What the hell are you talking about?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Derek moved closer.

"I'm being totally serious! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Edwin seemed sincere.

"You better not or I will kick your ass!" Derek threatened.

"Whatever," Edwin responded as he pushed Derek out of his room and locked the door.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey tried a sweeter approach.

"Hey, Liz," she said after sitting on Lizzie's bed.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering…what was up with you and Edwin at dinner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The glances, the way you guys were talking to each other…" Casey titled her head.

"Um…that? That was nothing. We were just…nothing. It's nothing, Case."

"Are you sure? It seems to me like you two…" Casey didn't continue.

"You know about us?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

"What do you mean? Do you two…," Casey widened her eyes.

"No! No, of course not! That's not what I meant! Why would you think that? Forget I said anything, Casey. I have to get dressed," Lizzie rushed and basically kicked her older sister out.

"Okay, fine."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey stood outside Derek's bedroom knocking over the loud music. He finally turned it off and answered the door. Casey nearly pushed him over.

"Did you find out if they knew anything?" Casey asked him.

"No. I don't think they know," Derek shook his head. "Did you find out anything?"

"Not about us. But I think I might have worded my questions wrong to Liz... I think there's something going on between Edwin and Lizzie," Casey wrinkled her eyebrows.

Derek's eyes widened and he dropped his jaw. "You're kidding?! Oh my gosh, this is perfect! I could get them in so much trouble!"

"No! Derek, how would you feel if someone let out our secret? Besides, it might not even be true. It was just the way she acted after. She practically pushed me out of her room. I just don't know," Casey sighed.

"Oh, well, I'll get to the bottom of this," Derek smirked.

"No you won't. Leave them alone. I think it's cute," Casey ordered him.

"I'm not making any promises."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Derek! Casey!" George yelled upstairs. They both came out of their rooms and down the stairs.

"We need to go out shopping. We're taking the kids. We'll be back in a little bit. You two okay by yourselves?" George asked.

"Of course."

"Okay. Derek, try not to be an ass while we're gone," George told him as they all left the house.

Derek rolled his eyes and sat in the living room recliner.

"What's your relationship with your dad like?" Casey asked.

"Why do you need to know and why are you so random," Derek asked her

"I'm not random. You guys just don't seem like you have a close relationship."

"Well, we don't. Thankfully," Derek muttered.

"Why don't you want to have a close relationship with him," Casey questioned.

"I just don't. We've never been close. So drop out."

"Fine. Sorry I asked."

The doorbell rang and neither one of them got up.

"Well? Aren't you going to get that?" Derek looked at Casey.

"Uh, no. You have feet, too."

"Yeah, but I'm sitting," Derek said.

"So am I," Casey said, confused.

"Well, you're closer to the door," Derek pointed out.

"Ugh, you're such an idiot," Casey grunted as she got up to answer the door.

Casey opened the door and met the blue eyes of a tall blonde boy who looked Derek's age. They shook their stare away.

"Hi, uh, is Derek here?" he asked.

"Yeah, right there," Casey opened the door wider for him to come in.

"Hey, Sam," Derek waved. Sam plopped down on the couch. Casey skipped a seat so there was a cushion between them.

"Oh, right. Sam, Casey. Casey, Sam," Derek said, not taking his eyes off of the hockey game.

All Casey thought about was how cute Sam was. The game ended a little while later.

The phone rang and Casey answered.

"Hello," Casey yawned. It was already 10:30.

"Hey, Case. It's Mom. Um…we're not going to be home anytime soon. George forgot to put gas in the car. It's too dark to see anything. We're just going to check into a hotel or something," Nora laughed.

George was cursing in the background.

"O…kay. See you in the morning," Casey said.

"Good night, Case. Tell Derek I said good night," Nora told her.

"I will. Bye, Mom," Casey hung up the phone.

"Where the hell are they?" Derek asked.

"George forgot to put gas in the car and it's too dark to see anything. They're just going to check into a hotel," Casey rolled her eyes.

"Only my dad would be that stupid."

The three continued to watch TV. An hour later Derek was the only one awake. Casey was asleep…next to Sam.

Derek got up, laughing to himself at what he was going to do.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled in Casey's ear.

She popped up and fell off of the couch.

"De-rek! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you that you should go in your bed," Derek smiled. Sam had woken up too.

"You're such an ass, Derek," Casey stormed up the stairs.

"She's pretty cute," Sam said to Derek

"_I know. She's my girlfriend!" _Derek thought to himself.

"Casey?! No way," Derek shook his head.

"I'm just surprised I haven't seen her around school," Sam said.

"They were still trying to figure out her schedule. She got a new one. She has a lot of our classes," Derek told him. "You staying over?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just got to call my mom," Sam got up.

"I can't believe he thinks Casey is cute," Derek said aloud.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**The next morning**

The front door opened around 6:30.

"Finally, we're home!" Edwin shouted throughout the house.

"Good morning, Casey. Good morning, Derek," George greeted.

"Good morning, George. Hey, Mom, Liz, Edwin."

"Oh, hello Sam. Nora, Lizzie, this is Sam. Derek's friend," George introduced.

"Hi," they both said.

"Hi," he answered back.

Lizzie walked upstairs after watching Derek come down. Edwin followed her there.

Casey and Derek exchanged looks before getting up and going upstairs, quietly.

Casey pointed to Lizzie's room, where her door was cracked opened slightly. Derek walked up to it first.

"…should we tell?" Lizzie said to Edwin.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Casey was asking me about it yesterday. I just panicked and kicked her out," Lizzie replied.

"I thought Derek found out. He came in my room, too."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to keep it a secret," Lizzie sighed.

She shut off her bedroom light and Derek and Casey ran to the nearest room and watched Edwin and Lizzie walk out of Lizzie's room.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Casey whispered.

"Either our relationship or their own. I guess we'll just have to find out on our own," Derek whispered back.

This was beginning to get confusing for them both.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- I thought that the last part would confuse some people, which is kind of good so you don't find out who it is yet. I'll reveal the listener next chapter. Please review so I can update! Thanks!**


	7. Who's the Culprit?

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey walked up to her locker and saw Courtney waiting for her.

"Hi, Courtney," she said.

"Hi, Casey. Listen, I just want to apologize for the other night. It was just a celebration. I hope your parents weren't too mad," Courtney apologized.

"No, of course not. I got off with a warning. It's not your fault," Casey told her.

"Okay. Oh yeah, Max wanted me to give you this. Did you know he's my brother?" Courtney asked as she handed Casey a note.

"No."

"I'm surprised Derek didn't tell you. They used to be best friends," Courtney said. "Well, see you later."

"Best friends? How dare she say that," Derek said as he walked out of the girl's bathroom, as if nothing was weird by that.

"Do I even want to know why you were in there?"

"I was listening to your conversation. Now, let's see that note," Derek snatched the pink piece of paper out of Casey's hand.

"Excuse me!" she yelled, just a little too loud. A few students looked at them and they both ignored the stares.

Derek opened the note and read it.

"He wants to take you to a movie."

"Derek! You are such a jerk," Casey yelled at him at she snatched the note back.

Derek ignored her and walked away.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Mom! Please. When have I ever led you to believe I was irresponsible?" Casey asked her mother when she got home from school.

Casey was asking her mother if she could go out with Max on Saturday.

"Case, I just don't know. Look what happened when I trusted you last time. You came home drunk!" Nora reminded her.

"I know, Mom. But this is a date. That was a celebration."

"You can go--," Nora was cut off by Casey's hug.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much," Casey squealed.

"Casey!"

"Yeah?"

"You can go…under a few conditions. One: You will not be drinking. Two: You will not be smoking. And Three: You will be home before midnight."

"Mom! Can't you make it 1:00?" Casey pleaded.

Nora hesitated. "Fine, but you have to do the dishes for week," Nora offered her.

"Done! Thank you so much," Casey hugged her mom before running upstairs.

Casey sighed to herself as she walked into her bedroom. She was startled by Derek sitting on her bed.

"I've decided…you're not going to that date on Saturday," Derek smiled.

"One: Get your feet off of my bed. Two: Last time I checked you were not my parent. I'm going out with him, Derek. It's just kind of a…decoy-date. If I don't go out with him, people might suspect us."

"How? We're not the least bit obvious. As a decoy-date? Really, Casey? I thought you were smarter than that!" Derek insulted.

"Hey, I am smart! Now, you can get out!" Casey smiled before pushing Derek off of her bed.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

The school week went by extremely quick and it was already Friday afternoon. Casey was in her room having Courtney help her pick out an outfit to wear for the date with Max.

"What about that red one?" Courtney suggested.

"Too dressy? Isn't it supposed to be nice out tomorrow?" Casey wondered.

"Yeah. Wear a sundress," Courtney suggested.

"I don't know. I don't want to be overdressed," Casey complained.

"What about that brown and blue dress?" Courtney pointed.

"Oh, that?" Casey took it out. "This is just some sundress my mom got me for my birthday."

"That's cute. Wear it. I bet Max will like it," Courtney smirked.

"Hopefully. I just can't believe the captain of the football team asked me out," Casey sighed.

"Yeah. You're lucky. Max hasn't had a girlfriend in forever. His old girlfriend, Sharon, was in a car accident a few years ago and he went into a crazy…no-girlfriend phase," Courtney explained to Casey.

"Wow. That's really sad. I would never be able to get over something like that."

"Yeah. Well, he went into a lot of counseling," Courtney revealed. "Make sure not to mention it to Max. He gets really emotional when we talk about it."

"I'll be sure not to talk about it. Anyway, do you really think I should wear this dress," Casey asked.

"Yeah. It looks really nice," Courtney complimented.

"Thanks."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey's bathroom was being renovated, so she had to share Derek's.

"Casey! Get out of _my_ bathroom," Derek yelled at her.

"No! Maybe you should've gotten up earlier! It's not my fault and you can't come in here ruining _my_ schedule!" Casey yelled back.

Five minutes later, she opened the door.

"Finally!"

"Derek, just be lucky I came out," Casey sneered.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Good morning, everyone," Casey greeted when she got downstairs.

"Good morning, Casey," everyone but Derek said in unison.

"Dad, when are you guys going to finish Casey's bathroom," Derek asked.

"We're getting there," George told him.

"I can't take it anymore! She steals all of my bathroom time!" Derek complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, Derek. We can't fix the bathroom any quicker," George told him.

"Whatever," he responded.

"Well. On a lighter note, Casey, are you excited about your date with Max tonight?" Nora asked.

"Yeah. I think it's going to be really fun," Casey blushed.

"Let's hope so," Lizzie smiled.

"So, how did you and Casey do on that project?" Edwin asked Derek.

"Oh! Uh…we got a…Casey?"

"We got a 95," Casey revealed.

"Casey?" Marti's little voice said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you going out with Max tonight?" she asked.

"Well…Max and I really like each other," Casey explained with a smile.

"Oh. But I heard Lizzie and Edwin say that you really like Derek," Marti looked confused.

Casey and Derek looked at each other in absolute awe.

**A/N- At first, I was going to make the listener be Sam, but then I decided to have it be Lizzie or Edwin who knows and they were talking about it with each other. Then, I was going to end this chapter right here but I decided to go on. So…here it is!**

"Uh…um…Marti, when they said that, they probably meant how nice we're getting along and that we really like having each other as step-siblings. Not in the way that I like Max," Casey recovered.

"Oh," Marti said, and just like that, she went back to eating breakfast.

"Okay, Marti. Time to get dressed," Nora said, as she picked Marti up from her chair.

"Where are you guys going?" Edwin asked with a worried voice.

"Marti has a doctor's appointment and then George and I are going shopping," Nora informed them.

George, Nora, and Marti left the house a few minutes later.

"So…," Lizzie looked around as Her, Edwin, Derek, and Casey sat at the table.

"What did you guys _really_ mean when you two said that I really liked Derek," Casey asked.

"Um…we meant that…you two really…liked each other….a--as friends," Lizzie managed to sputter out.

"Give it up, Liz. Just tell them already," Edwin whispered.

"No!"

"Fine. Then, I will. Derek, Casey, we know."

"Okay. Who's the culprit?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

Lizzie and Edwin both sighed and then looked at each other.

"Okay. It was me."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- Well, I lied. I don't want to reveal the listener **_**just yet!**_** I will DEFINITELY tell you next chapter! So, please give me some reviews so I can update! Thanks! Please review!**


	8. It's Official

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything...**

** --DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground

"Lizzie?!" Casey said, surprised.

Derek sat with a confused look on his face. He had never pictured Lizzie as the gossiping type. She was always so quiet, so shy.

"We could still get you two in a lot of trouble," Edwin smiled victoriously.

"So what? We know your little secret, too," Derek smiled back. He didn't know if t was for sure, but he figured he'd give it a shot.

"What?! Oh my gosh, Edwin, you evil, manipulative…bastard!" Lizzie exclaimed, smacking Edwin on the head.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I didn't say a damn word! I never said we went out or anything even close to that," Edwin said.

He bit his lip after seeing Casey and Derek's shocked-but-not-so-shocked faces.

"I…I mean…I never said that because…we don't…?" Edwin said with confusion and horror in his voice.

"I can't believe it!" Derek sarcastically said.

"What do you mean? You aren't shocked?" Lizzie gulped.

Casey snorted.

"Of course not! I noticed something as soon as you two met. Going into the games closet all the time isn't really secretive, either," Casey smiled.

"Oh," Lizzie looked around, embarrassment in her eyes.

Casey glanced down at her watch.

"Whatever. I have to go get ready for my date," she smiled as she sprinted upstairs. Derek followed after.

Derek stood at Casey's locked door. He heard the shower running. He didn't want her to go on this date. He wanted to convince her not to. Derek waited for almost an hour until the door opened. He was leaning against it so when it was opened, he fell backwards. Derek hit his head on Casey's foot.

"Move, stupid," Casey said as she tapped the foot under Derek's head.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks for asking, dear Casey," Derek sarcastically muttered as he got up.

Casey went back into her room.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous about this whole date thing, Derek. I just want it to go perfect," Casey said as she plopped onto her bed.

"Why? It's just Max. No one special…like…anyone you possibly know," Derek smirked, referring to himself.

"Be quiet, Derek. It's one date. You don't even care if I go on this date. You don't even act like my boyfriend," Casey complained.

"How can I?! We're stepsiblings! And why do you think I came up here? I don't want you to go on this stupid date! Are you freaking crazy, Casey?! You are just so...dumb," Derek said. He regretted it after seeing Casey's face. It was angry, not sad.

"Dumb?! How dare you?! I am a lot smarter than you. You don't even know how to handle a decent relationship. You act like some frickin' hermit," Casey yelled at him.

"You are so immature, Casey. You know what; I don't even care if you go on this stupid date! Max is just some stupid jock who only likes you for your looks! Not like I like you, Casey. You just don't realize it!" Derek yelled at her.

"What're you talking about," Casey softly asked him.

"When we talked online. I never knew what you looked like but I still liked you. I liked you because of…you. So, you know what? Go on your dumb date with Max. I hope you have fun," Derek said as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Casey sighed and heard a horn honk outside. She looked out her window and saw Max walking up the front steps. She jogged down the stairs, trying to put a smile on her face.

After all, Casey and Derek had just survived their first fight.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"You look really nice tonight, Casey," Max said, as they walked out of the movie theater.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You look nice, too."

They were walking to Max's car, hand in hand. Casey had enjoyed the date more than she thought she would've. After her fight with Derek, she thought she'd be unhappy but she was still a little upset.

They got to his car and drove to some beach. It was dark but the beach had lights around it. It looked nice and Casey liked it. They started to walk on the sand.

"Wow. This is a nice place," Casey commented as she dipped her toe in the cold water.

"Yeah. I used to come down here all the time when I was a kid," Max told her.

They sat down on the sand for awhile. After about a half an hour of that, they drove home.

"I had a great time tonight, Max," Casey said as they stood on the front steps to the house.

Casey could see Derek peering out of the window shades. She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Good. I did, too. Maybe we could do this again," Max smiled. His dimples became very cute and noticeable.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Casey answered.

They stood on the porch for a few seconds. Max slowly leaned forward and kissed Casey on the lips. The kiss lasted for almost a minute.

They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight," they both said as they went their separate ways.

Casey walked into the house, only to see Derek sitting on the couch. They stared at each other.

"Well, well, well. How was your date, Casey? Did you enjoy Max's little kisses he gave you," Derek questioned.

"Derek, I was just--," Derek cut her off.

"We need to talk. Lizzie and Edwin aren't here. Nora and George won't be back with Marti for a few more hours probably. We really need to discuss…us."

"Okay. Let's go in the kitchen," Casey sighed.

"Do you even want to be together," Derek bluntly asked.

"Of course! It's just different. I mean, we're stepsiblings. It's weird and I think we really need to decide our…relationship," Casey responded.

"Okay, fine."

"We could still be together. We could just date other people," Casey suggested.

"Why? What's the point in that? That's exactly what _you're_ doing now," Derek reminded her.

"Fine. You think of something then," Casey retorted.

"Okay. Maybe we just need to break up completely," Derek softly told her.

"You want to break up?" Casey bit her lip.

"I think it would be best. We could try and work it out later on but now…it just doesn't seem like a good time," Derek shrugged.

"I guess you're right," Casey sighed.

"So, it's official. We're broken up," Derek decided.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- The listener is revealed! Broken up Dasey! I didn't really like this chapter, I hope you did! Sorry for the late update, I've had writers block. Trust me; this is not the end of Dasey! Please review for more drama!**


	9. Liar

**Disclaimer- I don't know anything.**

It was Wednesday. Casey and Derek had finally just decided to break up but still talk. It was weird for both of them but it was for the best.

"So, Case, what are you doing on Saturday," Derek asked Casey when they were in their second period class.

"Nothing. Why?" she asked.

"Well, uh…I was going to see if we could just see a movie," Derek asked with a shrug.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to," she smiled at him.

After class, Casey sat with Derek a lunch. He had asked and she felt bad saying no.

"We haven't really talked since the other day," Derek told her as she bit into her sandwich.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just…weird."

"I just figured maybe we could still be, you know…friends. It doesn't matter to me if we're not together" Derek blurted out and quickly looked down after realizing it all.

"I love you, Derek," she whispered. "I just don't understand why we can't be together. I mean, whatever that we aren't but I just don't understand why."

Derek sighed at her. "We're stepsiblings, Case. What will everyone think? It's just not normal for these kinds of people. No one around here dates their stepsister or stepbrother, I don't think so, at least," Derek smirked.

Casey looked up and saw Max smiling and waving her over. She smiled and mouthed "be right there".

"Um…Max wants me to go sit over there with him. Is that okay? I mean, you can come join us if you want to," Casey gave him a slight grin.

"No thanks. I'll just go sit with Sam. My actual friend," he muttered as he got up.

"Derek, I didn't--,' Casey cut herself off with an aggravated sigh.

She put on a smile and walked over to Max.

"Hey, Casey," he greeted.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked, sitting closely next to him.

"I was just thinking that maybe you and I could go see a movie again on Saturday," Max smiled.

"Yeah, I'd love, too," Casey said.

She had remembered Derek saying something about Saturday, but decided to take the date and figure something out with Derek.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"You look fine," Lizzie told Casey as she rambled on about her clothing.

It was Saturday already.

She was now struggling to figure out what to wear, only 2 hours before.

"Fine. I'll just wear this," Casey decided and got ready. Lizzie had left and Derek was now sitting on Casey's bed.

"So, you're already all set for our date…I mean, movie…thing?" Derek said.

Casey's heart fell. She completely forgot about Derek.

"Um, not exactly," Casey bit her lip.

"But of course. There's always a catch with you, Casey," Derek shook his head in disappointment.

"Not really. It's just…Max. He asked me to see a movie and I said yeah," Casey revealed.

"Who asked first?"

"You did. But I just figured I would make new plans with you and then we could still hang out but then I completely forgot. I'm really--," Derek put his hand up to stop Casey's apology.

"Whatever, Case. I hope you two have fun," he frowned at her before storming out.

"I always screw everything up," Casey sighed as she plopped down no her bed.

She looked out her window when she saw lights flash over her window. Max was driving into the driveway.

She got up and headed down the stairs, forcing another smile to help the doomed night.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

The night wasn't as doomed as Casey thought. They were actually having fun.

After the movie, they went to get ice-cream. They walked on the beach and then went back to Max's house to talk.

They had somehow ended up at a Max's friend's house. He was having a huge party.

Casey had walked around with Max, checking to see if Derek was there. She was yet to find him.

Casey walked over to a table and grabbed a drink.

"We should go somewhere else to talk a little," Max suggested in a loud voice.

Casey nodded her head, not wanting to speak over the loud music.

They got up the stairs, after pushing past a bunch of clustered people.

Max opened a door and they both headed inside.

"Finally some quiet," Max said as he collapsed onto the bed.

"So, what do you want to talk about," Casey asked as she swung her feet from the bed.

"You and Courtney have become really great friends, huh?" Max asked Casey, sitting up.

"Yeah, she's great," Casey nodded.

"Courtney said something about you and Derek. How you two used to be best friends," Casey remembered.

"Yeah, we _were_," he rolled his eyes.

"How come you aren't anymore," Casey questioned.

"Well, you know. Friends grow apart. Derek and I _really _grew apart. We just aren't the same people as we used to be," Max answered.

Casey's phone rang. It was her mom.

"Hey, Mom," Casey answered it.

"Hey, Casey. When are you planning on coming home," Nora asked.

"Um…I decided to spend the night at Courtney's house. Is that okay with you?" Casey lied.

"I guess, I really wish you had called me first, Case," Nora sighed.

"Sorry, Mom. I got to go. We're getting ready for bed," Casey lied again.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, honey. Love you," Nora said.

"Love you too, Mom," Casey replied. She hung the phone up and took a sip of her drink.

Max took it and set it down on a night table. He leaned in and kissed Casey. She followed him in the kiss. Before she knew it, they were making out on the bed. Max took off his shirt.

"Max, are you sure you want to do this," Casey asked, not knowing herself.

"Of course," he answered.

Casey slightly smiled. She closed her eyes as she kissed him and thought about Derek and the huge mistake she was making.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar bed.

"_What happened last night," _she thought to herself.

She turned to her other side and found herself staring into the face of Max. He smiled, coyly.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered.

"I guess we should get going," Max suggested as he got up to put on his clothes.

"Yeah, I guess," Casey answered. She got up and got dressed.

They snuck out the backdoor, making sure not to be seen by anyone still lingering. They both got into Max's car, silently.

"So…home, right?" Max said.

"Yeah, home," Casey answered.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Derek walked downstairs that morning, wondering how Casey's date went. He hadn't seen her in her room and figured she was downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast…except Casey.

"Where's Casey?" Derek questioned to no one in particular as he reached for the bacon.

"She spent the night at Courtney's," Nora answered.

Derek nearly choked on the piece of bacon he was eating.

"Courtney's?" he said.

"Yeah, why?" Nora asked.

Just as Derek was going to answer, the back door swung open. Casey walked in. She looked a wreck. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was on backwards.

"Well…good morning Casey," Nora greeted.

"Morning everyone," Casey answered. She grabbed a muffin off of the table and headed upstairs.

Derek followed her. He closed the door when they were both in the room.

"What are you doing? Get out of my room," Casey said, pushing him towards the door.

"Courtney's? Really, Casey?"

"Yes, I spent the night there," Casey lied.

"No offense to your mom but she's a softie. She gave into your little lie but I'm not. I know you went to that party," Derek said.

"And? I went from the party to Courtney's."

"No you didn't. I checked. Your mom called at 12:00. That party ended at 2:00. My sources tell me that they saw you at the party at 1:30," Derek smirked.

"Whoever your sources are, they're lying to you. And that's what I like to call…a stalker."

"Catching you in your little lie doesn't make me a stalker. It makes _you _a liar," Derek pointed at her.

She swatted his hand away.

"I'm not a liar," she said.

She knew deep down she was a liar and that every liar suffers the consequences.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- I hope you liked it! I skipped the whole Max & Casey scene because I didn't think it was that important. So…I hope you enjoyed. Please review for it!**


	10. The Test

"Casey, are you okay

"Casey, are you okay?" George asked, knocking on the downstairs bathroom door. He had heard noises and figured she was sick. She opened the door.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine. Just a little under the weather," Casey replied, quickly walking past him. She bumped into Derek on the way to her bedroom.

"Whoa Case. You look like crap," Derek smirked as he said this.

"Thanks. I feel just peachy," Casey said. She had a throbbing headache, probably from the drink she had at the party on Saturday.

"You sure don't look it," Derek said before going downstairs. Casey ignored him and went into her bedroom.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Derek, let's go," George said. Nora had already gone to work so George was taking them all to school.

"Marti, Lizzie, Edwin!" he yelled up the stairs.

"The three young children piled down the stairs and into the car.

"What about Casey," Derek asked.

"She's sick. She's not going to go to school."

"Oh, crap Dad. I just remembered that I forgot to do my English project that's due today. It counts as a final grade," Derek lied.

"Damn it Derek. You are so damn irresponsible."

"I know. I'm sorry Dad. I'll just stay home today and finish it," he said, knowing he didn't even have an English project.

"Derek, this is the second time in a month," George complained,

"Look at it this way Dad. If I don't pass, I stay back," Derek smirked.

George closed the door after giving his son a look.

"Off to find out some secrets," Derek said to himself. He went into Casey's room without knocking.

"Well, now that we're alone, let's here the details," Derek said as he collapsed onto her bed.

She got up from her computer chair and sat next to him on her bed.

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I lied and told my dad I have an English project," Derek informed.

"We do have an English project," Casey smiled.

"Crap. Anyways, what happened between you and Max?" he questioned.

"Nothing."

"You and I both know what went on between you two was _nothing_."

Casey stayed silent and looked down.

"Oh my gosh, you and him had sex, didn't you?" Derek's eyes widened.

Casey remained silent.

"This is unbelievable! Did you use protection?"

"Um…," Casey stopped herself. They didn't.

"Casey! What if you're pregnant?" Derek told her.

"I don't know Derek! I don't what I am going to do! It was one stupid mistake," Casey shouted.

"Well, now because of that one stupid mistake, you might be pregnant!"

"I know that. Will you stop saying it so damn loud?! What if the neighbors hear?!"

"Who cares about the neighbors? You are so stupid Casey. I can't even believe you would do such a stupid thing.

Casey stayed quiet.

"This never would've happened if you had just--," Derek stopped himself.

"If I had just what Derek?"

"We wouldn't even be having this conversation if you had just gone to the movie with _me._ Instead, you went out with Max and now, you're probably knocked up. That's just great," Derek told her.

"Whatever Derek. Get out."

"Fine. One day, you're going to hope that you did go out with me that night."

"I guess I'll just wait and see," Casey said.

**2 months later**

"I haven't gotten my period in like 2 weeks," Casey told Courtney.

"I have the test in my hand right now. I am walking up your front steps," Courtney told her over the phone.

"No one else is home. Well, Derek is but he doesn't care," Casey informed her. "The door's unlocked so just come up."

Courtney followed Casey's instructions, making sure Derek didn't see her. Courtney followed Casey into her bedroom and Courtney waited while Casey took the test. She came out.

"Now we wait," Courtney said.

"Yeah," Casey said.

Courtney took the test in one hand and held Casey's hand at the same time.

"It's done," Courtney told her.

"Well…"

"Casey, you're having a baby."

"You're joking…please say you're joking," Casey said.

"I'm not joking. Here," Courtney handed her the test.

"Oh my god. I am having a baby."


	11. First Trimester

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**First Trimester**

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 4**

"I'm ready," Casey whispered.

Derek and she were sitting in her bedroom, getting ready to tell Nora and George about the baby.

"Are you sure you're ready," Derek said, holding her hands.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Casey said, unsure.

Derek started walking out the door.

"Derek?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Derek turned around as he said this.

"Nothing. I…um…I just wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I never would've gotten through this all. So…thanks," she smiled.

Derek returned the smile and embraced her in a hug. They both walked down the stairs. As soon as Casey saw Nora and George sitting on the couch, her legs starting shaking, as were her hands.

"Go ahead. You can do it," Derek encouraged.

"Okay. Um...Mom, George. The reason I asked to talk to you guys is because…," Casey stopped speaking. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I can't do it Derek," she whispered as she looked at him.

"Yes you can. I know you can Casey."

Casey hesitated for a few moments. She looked at her mother's worried face and George's confused eyes.

"I asked you to meet me down here because…well, there's no easy way to say it. I'm pregnant," Casey said. Her voice was trembling, her hands were shaking, and her knees were buckling. Even though all of that was occurring, she felt like she had lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders.

She waited for a reaction from her parent's.

Nora began to cry. George still looked confused, although he had a smile on his face.

"Well. I always wanted a grandchild. Congratulations Casey," George smiled. He got up and hugged Casey.

Derek mouth was wide open, confused by his father's reaction. Casey stood, still slightly shaking, watching her mother. Nora just sat, staring into space.

"Mom?"

"George, Derek. Can I have a moment alone with Casey," Nora asked.

They both nodded and left the room. Nora patted the seat next to her and Casey followed her mother's orders.

"You hate me, don't you?" Casey started to cry.

"No. I could never hate you Casey. You're my daughter and I love you. This is just…surprising. Um…well, congratulations!" Nora started to cry tears of joy and some tears of surprise as she hugged Casey.

"I'm sorry Mom," Casey apologized after their hug.

"Don't be sorry. Now, I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment to verify this pregnancy," Nora said as she got up.

Leave it up to Nora to keep calm in such a situation.

"Okay. And Mom?" Casey said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," Casey smiled as she wiped a tear from her face.

"I love you too Casey," Nora answered. She left the room, a smile on her face

Just then, Derek peered around the corner. He walked over to Casey and embraced her in a hug.

"I knew you could do it," Derek whispered in her ear.

"Now I just have to tell Max," Casey whispered back.

"You can do it."

"I'm not sure that I can. But I'll try."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 5**

"Hey Max. Can you come over so we can talk?" Casey asked Max over the phone.

"Sure. I'll be right there," Max said.

When Max got there, Casey sat on the living room couch, shaking again. She answered the door and Max greeted her with a kiss. They both sat on the couch and Casey put his hands in hers.

"Okay. Um…I don't really know how to tell you this. I'm…um…I am…," Casey stopped her words, just as she did with her parents.

"You're what?" Max asked.

"I'm…pregnant," Casey finally admitted.

Max had a smile on his face.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, still slightly smiling.

"No. I'm not. My mom took me to the doctor's and I am definitely pregnant."

"I can't believe this. I can't deal with this right now. I have a life to withhold," Max shouted at her.

"Well Max, you can't just say you can't deal with this right now. I don't give a damn about your reputation either. You think I'm ready to deal with this for 9 months? Then I have to care for this child for probably 18 years!" Casey retorted, shocked at his reaction.

"Whatever. This kid is not mine," Max replied.

"Yes it is. It can't be anyone else's baby. So you should probably tell your parents," Casey told him.

"No…it's…not. This kid is not mine! I don't care what you say!" Max yelled at Casey.

He left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"This is not good," Casey shook her head.

Derek watched from the staircase, unaware to Casey. Max was going to pay...big time.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 6**

Casey sat on her bathroom floor, trying to breathe before throwing up again.

"Being pregnant sucks," she muttered.

"Yeah. It looks like that," Derek said. He was standing beside her, holding her hair back.

"I think I'm fine now. Thanks Derek," Casey said as she stood up.

"No problem Casey."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"Uggh! My skin is so dry. It's disgusting," Casey complained.

She was sitting in her room with Lizzie. Nor and George had told the kids a week ago. They had started asking questions so the parents had no choice.

"Mom has lotion in her room, if you want me to go get it," Lizzie offered.

"No thanks Liz. I'll be fine. So, how do you feel about becoming an aunt," Casey asked.

"Um…excited. It'll be fun," Lizzie said.

"Let's hope so."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 7**

Casey and George were in a crowded store, trying to get out. Nora had gone to work and George had to get Casey medicine.

"It's so crowded in here," Casey complained.

"I know," George answered as he pushed a man out of his way.

"I feel kind of dizzy," Casey informed him.

"I have the aspirin in my hand Casey. I'm trying to leave as quickly as I--," George was cut off when someone pushed him, causing him to knock into Casey. She fell to the ground with a light thud.

"Ow."

"Oh my god! Casey! Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt? Oh my god, what if you lost the baby?!" Gorge panicked.

"Relax George. I'm perfectly fine. Just help me up," Casey smirked.

George sighed and smiled at his stepdaughter. They quickly paid for the aspirin and got to the car. The car ride was silent. George pulled into the drive way and began to talk.

"I'm really proud of you Casey."

"Thanks."

"You've gotten so far. You have dealt with this in the most adult way that you possibly could've. I'm really glad to have you as a stepdaughter."

Casey smiled and gave George a hug.

"I'm glad I have such a wonderful stepfather like you."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 8**

"I think my boobs have gotten bigger," Casey said.

Casey was looking in her full length mirror, examining the changes her body had made over the weeks of pregnancy.

A shocked Derek rolled his eyes at her.

"That's…good…I guess," Derek replied, unsure of what to say.

"I need to go shopping."

"Not with me," Derek shook his head. He rolled his eyes at Casey's puppy dog face.

"Maybe in a few weeks we will," Derek told her.

"Fine."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 9**

"156. Is that normal?" Casey asked as she stepped of the scale.

Derek and she were in her bedroom and Casey was checking her weight.

"I don't know. I'm not a pregnancy expert. But, I'm sure it's a perfect wait. You were at a normal weight before s you should probably only gain 4 to 6 pounds during this first trimester. You'll probably gain about 1 ½ pounds during each week of the second and third trimester. So that means that you'll gain about 18 pounds in the second trimester and about…19 ½ pounds during the third,"" Derek informed her.

Casey looked at him with confusion and wonder.

"How did you know all that and you say you're not a pregnancy expert?"

"I've read a few books and websites," Derek shrugged.

"Wow. Derek and reading. That's a first," Casey joked.

"Ha ha. I'm not illiterate you know. Reading just isn't my thing. But in this case, I guess I could do a little of it…for you."

"For me? Aww, that's so sweet Derek!" Casey squealed as she hugged Derek.

They were both starting to notice how close the pregnancy was bringing them…and they were enjoying it.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 10**

Derek!" Casey shouted from her room.

She walked into Derek's room.

"They have this ting called knocking," he said.

"I need a shirt to wear. All my shirts are too tight and it's so hot in this house. Being pregnant sucks!" Casey told him as she sat on his bed.

"I wouldn't know how you feel," he smiled. He got up and went to his bureau.

"What about this?" Derek offered. It was a blue hockey shirt that had Venturi on it with the number 1 too. **(A/N- I don't know the color of his hockey team but I think its blue…?)**

"Yeah. This is fine. Thanks," Casey thanked him. She took of the shirt she had on and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Must you strip in front of me Casey?" Derek said.

"Oh my god! Am I becoming that ugly?!" Casey shouted. She left the room, leaving a shocked Derek in the room.

He quickly followed after her and busted into her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed and she sounded like she was crying as she held her head in her hands.

"That's not what I meant Casey. You should know that. You're not ugly and you're not becoming ugly. You're beautiful," Derek held her in his arms as he whispered this.

"Then why did you say that?" she sniffled.

"I only said that because you're just so irresistibly beautiful that I wasn't sure if I could control myself," Derek replied as he deeply looked into her blue eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You're the best Derek," Casey hugged him after saying this.

"I know," he smirked.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 13**

Derek waited to give Max his payback the day before Casey was going to tell everyone she was leaving school. He wanted her to see Max's face.

Derek walked up to the front porch of Max's house and Courtney answered the door.

"Oh. Hi Derek," she said, with a flirty smile across her face.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Hey. Where's your brother," he asked peering over her shoulder.

"Oh. He's upstairs," Courtney started.

Derek walked past her.

"But Derek! He might be busy!" Courtney yelled after him.

Derek walked up to Max's bedroom door and opened it. Max was on his bed, making out with a blonde girl. The girl quickly got up and left the room.

"What the hell is your problem Venturi," Max said as he got up, getting closer to Derek.

"You are," Derek replied.

He punched Max in the face.

"That's for getting Casey pregnant."

He punched him a second time.

"That's for denying the baby."

He punched him a third time.

"And that's for calling me Venturi. It's Derek for you."

Derek left the room, leaving behind a shocked Max and a scared blonde girl.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY**

Casey arrived at her school to say bye to everyone.

She was in the gym now. Courtney was talking to her.

"I just don't get why I have to be kicked off. I am just leaving for a few months."

"We can't have a pregnant cheerleader and it's going to be kind of hard for you to run on the soccer field when you gain a bunch of weight. I'm not meaning to do this, it's just…well, you understand," Courtney apologized, even though she was smiling.

"Fine. I hope you know what you're losing," Casey smirked as she turned.

"A pregnant slut," Courtney whispered. She said it loud enough for Casey to here.

"Excuse me?" Casey turned around, her arms folded across her chest.

"I said, a pregnant…slut," Courtney repeated. "Oh come on Casey. We all know about your 'reputation'. Max told us all."

People started to gather around the two arguing girls.

"Reputation? The only reputation I have is with your dumbass brother," Casey informed her. "Why you take a guess at whose kid it is?"

Courtney's mouth opened wide. Casey smiled triumphantly and she walked, pushing through the crowd. She headed towards the boys locker room, hoping she could sneak in. When she walked in, she spotted Max sitting on a bench.

They hadn't spoken since he'd last left her house. He looked up, revealing a black eye on both eyes.

"Hey Max," Casey smiled.

"What do you want," he muttered through his clenched teeth.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on our baby," Casey smiled. Her words were followed by "ooohs" from the entire football team.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. And I also think you should smarten up and take responsibility…or else," Casey told him.

"Or else what? You're going to send Derek after me gain? That's what you did yesterday," Max exposed.

Casey stood there, shocked, confused and slightly angry. She walked over to Max and slapped him across the face.

She left the locker room in an angry pursuit.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey got home and saw Derek sitting on her bed when she got there. He was reading a magazine and didn't really notice Casey.

"Ahem," Casey cleared her throat.

"Oh. Hello Casey," Derek causally said.

"What are you doing here? You have school," Casey asked.

"Yeah. What's your point? I got a little bored," Derek answered.

"Yeah, sure. Why are you really home," Casey rolled her eyes as he asked him this.

"Alright. I just didn't want you home alone. You could have the baby any day now," Derek over-dramatically replied.

"It's only week 12 of my pregnancy. I still have at least…28 more weeks left of this pregnancy. Besides, you can't just cut class because of me. I'll be fine," Casey answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can start to see a little bump. How do you feel," he asked.

"I feel fine. I feel a lot less tired than before. I'm fine," Casey assured him.

"Alright."

"Derek, do you have anything you wan to own up to?" Casey asked.

"No. Why?" Derek said, fully aware of what she meant.

"Can you explain why Max had two black eyes and say you gave them to him."

"I have no idea why he said that."

"Derek!"

"He was an ass to you! That's what he gets."

"You can't just beat the crap out of everybody who acts like an ass."

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized.

"I forgive you. Now get out," Casey smiled.

"I'm going, I'm going," Derek said as he got up. "But first this."

Derek grabbed Casey by her waist, pulling her close as he put his lips to hers. Casey blushed as he left the room.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 13**

Casey! Are you ready?" Nora yelled up the stairs. She and Derek were going with Casey to take her to her ultrasound. They were going to find out the gender of the baby.

"Yeah! I'm coming right now," Casey said. She came down with a blue hockey shirt that was Derek's and she had on baggy white sweatpants.

"Mom, next week is definitely shopping day," Casey said.

"Alright. Let's go," Nora said, pushing the two teens out of the door. The ride to the hospital was silent other than the occasional speech from Nora.

They arrived and Derek helped Casey out of the car.

"I can walk. I'm only pregnant," Casey told him.

Derek rolled his eyes and helped her anyways.

It was a 15 minute wait until Casey was called in.

"Okay Miss. McDonald. Let's see what this baby is. Oh…wow," the doctor said.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with my baby?" Casey abruptly sat up.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with your babies," the doctor said.

"Ooh. Thank goodness. I would've broken down. I just couldn't--wait a second. Did you just say…_babies_?!" Casey said.

Nora and Derek's eyes lit up with excitement and joy.

"Yes I did. Congratulations Casey. You are having fraternal twins," the doctor smiled.

"Congratulations honey!" Nora started to cry tears of joy as she hugged her oldest daughter.

"What? What the hell does that mean? Is that some kind of deformity?" Derek asked, standing up.

"No, no, no. It means she is having a boy and a girl. At least that's what it appears to be. You can come back for another ultrasound to be sure. We can go make an appointment right now Mrs. McDonald," the doctor replied.

Nora got up to make an appointment. Casey sat up on the doctor bed, Derek next to her.

"Congratulations Casey," Derek said.

He put his arm around Casey's waist and hugged her.

"Thanks."

Derek sat on the bed, staring at her. She turned and he was yet again faced with her gorgeous blue eyes. Every time he looked into hem, he felt lost…and in love.

"I think I love you," Derek whispered in her ear.

Before she could respond, he captured her in a lust-filled kiss. It lasted for almost a minute until the two broke away.

Casey was interrupted once more when Nora walked in.

"Alright. I already set you an appointment. Let's get you home," Nora interrupted, although it was unknown to her.

This time, the car ride wasn't silent at all. Nora and Casey babbled on about the babies and the nursery and a lot of other things about Casey and her unborn offspring.

Even though she and Nora were enjoying themselves with all the baby talk, Casey kept thinking about the kiss.

"_I think I love you."_

Those words rang in her head…and she loved it...she loved him.

Casey stared to really wonder if she honestly wanted to break up. Little did she know, Derek was wondering the same exact thing…

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- That was along chapter! It took me a while to write it because I kept changing it. Those were just little things of what goes on during each week of pregnancy. Just a few more chapters until the end! Hope you liked it. Please review :-)**


	12. Second Trimester

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Second Trimester**

**Week 14**

Casey walked out of her bedroom, wearing a shirt which showed off her baby bump and sweatpants.

"Mom!"

"Down here honey!" Nora yelled from downstairs.

"Are we still going to go shopping for the nursery?" she asked.

"Oh. I forgot about that Casey and I scheduled a meeting with someone. I'm sorry. Can we postpone?" Nora bit her lip as she asked.

"I'll go," Derek said.

Nora and Casey were both surprised but then a smile appeared on Casey's glowing face.

"Sure. Thanks Derek," she smiled.

"Yes. Thank you Derek. You two have fun," Nora said. She left the house, leaving Casey and Derek alone.

"Where's everyone else?" Casey asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Um…Lizzie and Edwin and Marti are all at friends and George is…somewhere," Derek informed her.

"Alright. Let's go," Derek said. He drove. He actually insisted even though Casey said she fully well to drive.

They walked into the store and headed over to the baby section.

"Okay. First off, we need to get paint for the walls. What's a color that girls and boys like," Casey asked Derek.

"Um…instead of painting it one color, you could paint it blue and pink. Like 2 sides of the wall pink and the other sides blue," Derek suggested.

"That doesn't sound half bad. Okay. Let's go get the pink and blue paint."

They went to the paint section.

"What about this blue?" Derek said, holding up an indigo color.

"No. It's too dark. Go for lighter and brighter colors," Casey replied.

"Okay. What about this?"

Derek held up a baby blue color.

"Perfect. Now come help me with the pink. What do you think about this?"

Casey showed him light pink color.

"That looks good. Now where do we go?"

"Um…," Casey looked down at her list as she spoke. "Now we need to find some lights."

"Okay. Lights," Derek said. They walked around until they found lamps.

"This is nice," Casey said. She pointed to a white lamp.

"That looks fine. And it goes with the colors of the walls."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Derek and Casey were standing in a section of the store looking at curtains.

"What about these white ones? I don't want something too extravagant or too colorful," Casey bit her lip.

"Okay. Those look fine. I guess they go with the lamps."

"Derek, come here. What do you think about these two cribs?"

Casey pointed to a pink crib and then to a blue crib.

"Nice. So are we done?" Derek said. "I'm getting hungry."

"Almost. Wait a second! Look at this! It's a 3-in-1. It starts as a crib, then to a toddler bed, and then to a full size bed," Casey told Derek as she pulled him towards the convertible crib.

"Casey, this is the kind of thing for cheap people," Derek said, just a little too loud.

As soon as his words came out, Casey and he both noticed the rude context of it. A couple who was looking at a similar bed in another color, quickly walked away.

Derek and Casey looked at each other. Derek burst into laughter and Casey tried not to. Instead, she tried her hardest to give him a stern look.

"Alright Casey. If you want the bed, tell me. What colors do they come in?"

"They come in the pink and blue colors that I want."

Derek rolled his eyes and walked away to get a carriage. He brought a big one back and quickly put the 2 already picked out cribs, into the carriage.

"How much are these to pieces of cr--, I mean, pieces of furniture," Derek smirked.

"300," Casey murmured.

"Oh. You mean, altogether, right?

"Um…not exactly. More like 300 dollars for _each_," Casey smiled.

"300 each?! Casey, your mother gave us a specific amount of money to spend on the cribs and money for the rest of the stuff. For the cribs, she only gave me 500. Where are you going to get 100 dollars because you're not taking it from the other money?"

Casey didn't use her words to persuade Derek. She simply batted her eyelashes at him.

"No. No way am _I_ using _my_ money to spend on _your_ cheapskate cribs," Derek shook his head.

**--DASEY--**

"I cannot believe I'm spending my money on your cheapskate cribs," Derek said.

They were now standing in line with all of the baby stuff.

"You're the best Derek," Casey said.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She didn't seem to notice that Derek blushed right after. A smile appeared on his face and he suddenly didn't seem to care how much money he spent on Casey.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Derek and Casey got home and Derek insisted on carrying everything in.

"I'm guessing no one is home yet," Casey said. "That's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah. We've got a long weekend ahead of us."

**Saturday Morning**

"Derek! Wake up!" Casey shouted.

Derek jumped off his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's Saturday and it's already 9:00," Casey said. She lied down and made herself comfortable in his bed.

"Already 9:00? Casey, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is. I'm lonely. Everyone left. Lizzie and Edwin went to some soccer game and then they're hanging out with friends. And George and my mom took Marti to the park. I was all alone," Casey informed.

Derek rolled his eyes and sat back on his bed.

"What to you want though?"

You said it yourself. We have a long weekend ahead of us," Casey mimicked.

"I did say that," Derek said. He got up and took a shower. Casey was waiting in the soon-to-be-nursery when he was out. She had the two color paints by her sides.

"Okay. Let's get started."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey and Derek were startled by the sound of the front door closing. In walked George, Nora, Marti, Lizzie and Edwin. Marti and Lizzie and Edwin ran into the kitchen.

"Hi. How come you two aren't' working on the nursery?" Nora asked.

"We were. But then Miss Casey threw up on the floor."

"I didn't mean to! I told you I didn't feel good," Casey insisted.

"Did you guys get anything done," Lizzie asked.

"We got some of the blue done but that's it."

"Can I see the baby's room Smerek?" Marti asked as she plopped into her older brother's lap.

"No you can't Smarti. It's not done yet," Derek told her. She pouted and left the room. Edwin and Lizzie followed behind her.

"Oh mom! Let me show you the cribs! They are wonderful!" Casey gushed to her mother. Nora and Casey walked up the stairs.

Gorge walked over to Derek and sat next to him.

"So. You two have become close with this whole a baby thing," George commented.

"Yup."

"Derek, when I ask you his, do you promise to answer me as honestly as you can?" George asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Is there--or was there something going on between you and Casey?"

"_Yes!" _Derek thought to himself.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Forget I said anything about it," George said. He got up, leaving a confused son behind.

Why did he think that? The only people who knew were…Edwin and Lizzie.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"I swear I didn't say a word!" Edwin shouted as his older brother pinned him to the wall.

"Then why did Dad ask me if there was 'something going on between me and Casey?" Derek asked his brother.

"I don't know! Lizzie and I wouldn't tell! We swore we wouldn't Derek," Edwin put his hands up in defense mode.

"You better not lie to me. I'll kick your ass if I find out you are," Derek threatened. He dropped his grip on Edwin and left his room.

Derek didn't know why his dad had said that, but he sure hoped that the though didn't stick around for too long.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 15**

"Derek," Casey said from her dressing room. Derek popped up from the bench of where he had dozed off. He had gotten dragged into taking Casey

"Yeah," he said as he got up and walked to her dressing room.

"I need you to give me an honest opinion of how this looks on me. And I swear to God if you call me fat I will so kick your ass," Casey replied.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just show me."

Casey opened the door slightly. Not enough to let Derek see. Inch by inch, she opened it, revealing a pink cotton dress. When it was fully open, Derek smiled at her.

"Well," Casey sighed and bit her lip.

"You look beautiful," Derek said.

"Aww! Thank you Derek!" she smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Even though Derek would never admit it to Casey, it was hard hugging s pregnant lady.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 16**

"Liz, pass me those chips," Casey asked her sister.

Lizzie got up and handed her sister the chips.

"Thanks."

Lizzie, Edwin, Derek, and Casey were in Casey's room.

"Okay. Breast or bottle," Lizzie asked her sister.

Derek and Edwin wrinkled their eyebrows and set down the food and drinks that they had.

"Ew," Edwin commented. "Why would someone want someone else breast-feeding them? That's gross."

"It's healthy," Lizzie protested.

"Yeah. Besides, you were breast-fed Edwin," Derek laughed.

Edwin wrinkled his nose in disgust and Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Well? Breast or bottle?"

"Um…bottle," Casey answered.

"Or you could get a breast pump," Lizzie suggested.

"That's a possibility."

"What the hell is a breast pump," Derek asked.

"It's a pump that you connect to your breast and it pumps the--."

"Conversation over!" Edwin interrupted.

"I get the point," Derek rolled his eyes.

"So. New subject. You and Derek sure have gotten closer over the past few months," Edwin smirked. Derek knew what he was doing and couldn't help but want to strangle his little brother for being so blunt.

"Yeah. We have," Casey answered, never taking her gaze from Derek's.

"Um…Edwin. You remember that…that project thing…for school," Lizzie lied.

Edwin caught Lizzie's drift and went along with it.

"Yeah. We should…get started. See you two later," Edwin shouted as he left the room, Lizzie following.

"You know they just wanted to have us be alone," Derek told her.

"Yeah. But I don't mind," Casey smiled.

Derek returned the smile and got up to sit on her bed with her. She leaned her head against his chest and Derek wrapped his arms around Casey's waist. He watched as she softly fell asleep in his arms.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 17**

"Casey, you're not going to die," Derek told her.

Casey was sobbing as she sat in her computer chair, holding a tissue to her nose. She had woken up with a nose bleed and was completely helpless. Derek was taking the sheets off her bed.

"Where do I sleep now," Casey sniffled.

"You can sleep…in my bed," Derek offered.

"Really? You're the best Derek," Casey replied as she went into his bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 18**

"Oh my god!" Casey shouted from her bedroom. Nora rushed in her eldest daughter's room.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Nora shouted as she rushed to Casey's side.

"Yeah. I'm fine. The baby's. I felt one of them kick me!"

"That's great honey!" Nora replied. Just then, Derek walked in.

"I heard shouting."

"Yeah. I felt the babies," Casey smiled.

Derek let a grin appear on his face and he sat by Casey, placing his hand on her stomach. He waited for a few moments. Nora had already left the room. Casey looked up at Derek, only to see a smile still stuck on his lips.

"They kicked me," Derek said, surprise in his voice.

Casey smiled, keeping her gaze on Derek's.

"I love you Derek," Casey whispered.

"Did you say something," he looked up from her stomach.

"No. Nothing."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 19**

Casey sat up in her bed and glared at her clock. It was 1:59 a.m. and Casey couldn't fall asleep.

She sighed and got up. She quietly tiptoed to Derek's bedroom. She thought about knocking, but then again, it was 2 o'clock in the morning

She lightly pushed the door open and then once she was inside, she closed it again.

She stopped when she noticed Derek moving around in his bed.

She walked over to the side her hadn't taken over and gently climbed into bed with him.

Derek, on the other hand, peeked an eye open, only to see the back of Casey's head. He gently lifted his arm up and put it around her waist. At that point, he pulled her closer to him.

"_I could get used to this," _Derek thought to himself. He went to sleep and left the bright smile on his face.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 20**

"I am definitely pregnant looking now," Casey said. Derek appeared from outside her room, a smile on his face.

"I think you look hot," Derek commented.

"Thanks," Casey smiled.

Derek sighed and walked over to Casey, who had moved closer to her mirror. He wrapped his arms around her waist, so his stand buried his face in her hair. He breathed in the lilac scent.

"I think I love you Casey," Derek admitted.

"I think I love you too Derek," Casey revealed. They both stayed there, hoping it would stay that way.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 21**

"No, no, no. I said a damn cucumber," Casey said into the phone.

She had sent Derek to the store at 11:00 at night, due to her late-night salad craving.

"Okay," Derek sighed into his cell. He had gotten over Casey's moodiness.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get here," Casey brightly replied.

**-DASEY-**

Derek walked in the door, the cucumber in his hand.

"Here you go Princess," he handed the cucumber to Casey and she thanked him.

She made herself a salad and sat down on the island.

Derek and Casey focused there eyes on the stairs as they heard footsteps. They watched as Edwin walked down the stairs.

"Why are you up?" Derek asked.

"Can't sleep," Edwin answered as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. He gulped it down and put his cup in the sink before settling on a chair.

Casey didn't seem to notice as Derek sat across form her, watching her intently.

"You're so beautiful Casey," Derek smirked.

Casey rolled her eyes but batted her eyelashes.

She was going to answer but Edwin did.

"Isn't he weird?" Edwin asked Casey. He got up and started towards the stairs.

"Yeah. But he's my weirdo."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 26**

"Derek! Mom! George!" Casey shouted from her bed.

She was heavily breathing, due to the stress that was going on.

"What? What's wrong?" Derek asked as he came in the room. Nora and George rushed to her bedside, as did Derek.

"I--I'm bleeding. My stomach…," Casey stopped speaking.

"I'll call 911," George said.

"No. We don't have time for that," Derek quickly said.

He took a sharp breath in and lifted Casey up, not caring if he got blood on himself. Getting downstairs was a slight hassle and when they got to the car, Nora had already laid towels on the seats.

They rushed to the hospital in a frantic panic.

They got to the hospital and George rushed inside and came out with a wheelchair, accompanied by a doctor and nurse.

Derek picked Casey up and put her in the wheelchair. He had blood on his pajamas but didn't seem to notice, nor did he care.

"Okay. Let's get her into a room and get her cleaned up and give her an ultrasound."

It all happened so fast and before any one knew it, Nora and Derek were sitting in a room with Casey, each holding one of Casey's hands. George had gone home to care for the younger kids.

"I can't believe this," Casey sobbed.

"It's okay honey. Everything will be okay," Nora comforted her. The doctor walked in and sighed. She pulled the chair up to Casey and sat in it.

"Okay. I…um…Casey, I'm sorry," the doctor began.

Casey anted the word 'sorry'. It was never for the better.

"You lost one of the babies. Your little girl suffered some trauma and…we weren't able to save her."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**A/N- I was so sad having to writer about this, but I had to. I didn't want to have her keep the twins. It just seemed so typical. Anyways, please don't be mad! Lol, please review and let me know how it was!**


	13. Third Trimester

Disclaimer- I don't own LWD

**Disclaimer- I don't own LWD.**

**Third Trimester**

**Week 27**

"Do you have a receipt, Miss," the man at the return desk asked.

"No. I don't have a damn receipt. Just…take…the…stuff," Casey said to him.

Her doctor had declared her bed rest but she insisted on going to return her deceased daughter's items.

"Casey, calm down," Derek said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have the receipt right here."

Derek handed him the receipt and the guy gave Casey a glare but Derek quickly gave him a threatening look. He typed in numbers and finally opened the cash register. Casey was gone before he even took out the return money.

Derek got to the car and saw Casey in it. She had her head in her hands and looked as if she was crying. He quickly walked over and climbed in the driver's seat.

"It's okay Casey," Derek said as he rubbed her back. She looked up from where she was.

"No it's not. Everything is going horrible. Nothing is working out how it's supposed to," Casey sobbed.

"It will Casey. It will."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 29**

"Hello?" Casey said into her phone. She was lying in her bed, watching TV when she heard the phone ring.

"Hi Casey. It's Max. I wanted to know if I could come over and talk to you," he asked.

Casey was shocked that he would call and even more shocked to hear his voice. She

missed his voice.

"Um…yeah. Sure. See you when you get here. You can just come up to my room. Someone will let you in," Casey said.

She hung up her phone and sighed. She would have to explain to Max everything that had went on and it was definitely going to be hard.

**-DASEY-**

Derek was the one who answered the door when the doorbell rang.

"Hi. Casey said just to go up to her room," Max said, gesturing up the stairs.

"Wait. You talked to Casey?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. I need to talk to her," Max informed him.

"Oh really? Well, I'll come with you," Derek smirked.

"Uh, that's okay. I need to talk to her in…private," Max smiled back at him before pacing up the stairs.

He got to Casey's bedroom and smoothed his shirt down. He knocked on the door and walked in after getting a 'come in' from Casey.

"Hi," Casey smiled.

"Hi Case. How're you," Max asked.

"Good. What's up with you," Casey answered.

"Nothing. I really want to apologize for everything. I guess I was just shocked that I was actually going to have a child…or children. I was just…scared, I guess," Max apologized and sighed as he finished.

"It's okay Max. I understand what you mean."

"So? What's the gender of the baby…or babies?"

"Um…okay Max. I had a miscarriage and I lost one of the twins I was supposed to have," Casey said. She didn't know how else to say it.

"Wow. I'm so sorry Casey. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you," Max shook his head in disbelief. "Are you…having a boy or girl?"

"A boy. I lost the baby girl?" Casey sobbed.

Max sat closer and gave Casey a hug. She cried into his shoulder and he rubbed the small of her back.

"It's okay Casey. I'm here for you now," Max reassured her.

"Thanks Max," Casey pulled away as she wiped a tear. "I'm really glad you came over. But this doesn't mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend right now. Just friends for now."

"Yeah. I understand. I'm totally fine with that."

The two sat on Casey's bed together, watching TV. Neither of them seemed to notice as Derek watched the love of his life sit with his enemy.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 32**

_"Who do you want to have with you as your birth partner during labor?" Lizzie asked Casey. Lizzie, Casey, Edwin and Derek were hanging out in Casey's room. It was the room that had been stayed in over the past few months. They were discussing Casey's birth plan while the adults took Marti to a friend's house._

_"Um…I don't know. Mom or…I don't know," Casey shrugged. She had always wanted her father there too, just at an older age. He had died when she was a few months old._

_"What about Max?" Edwin asked._

_Derek glared at his brother for mentioning Max's name._

_"Why Max?" Derek rudely said._

_"Um…he's a possibility," Casey nodded. She glanced at Derek, only to see him rolling his eyes and shaking his head._

_Lizzie must've noticed because she gave Edwin a look and they both left the room._

_"What's up with you?" Casey asked._

_"What do you mean?" Derek answered._

_"Why'd you say 'Why Max'. He's my boyfriend. Why can't he be in the room?"_

_"Why should he be in the room when he didn't even want anything to do with you the first two trimesters? Now all of a sudden he feels like it!"_

_"You act like he's so horrible Derek. He was scared. He's going to be here for the baby and me. So you should just get over whatever is wrong with you."_

_"Wrong with __me__? Nothing is wrong with __me__. I think there is something wrong with __you__!"_

_"He's the father of my child! How could you be so inconsiderate?!"_

_"I'm the one who's been here for you all this time! How am I inconsiderate? He didn't care! I cared! I was the one who was there, not him! He doesn't deserve to be in the room with you Casey! He doesn't deserve you!"_

_Derek left and he slammed the door behind him. Casey was shocked by his outburst but completely understood him._

_He was right. He was completely and utterly tight. It was __Derek __who was there for her. It was __Derek __who cared. It was __Derek__ who was the one for Casey, the one she loved._

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 33**

"I'm sorry Derek. I know I should be thanking you. I'm really sorry," Casey apologized.

"Whatever," Derek rolled his eye as he stood up form his chair.

"How many times do I have to apologize," she sighed.

Derek turned around, shooting a mean glare at Casey. "Until you actually mean it."

Lizzie wrinkled her eyebrows as she saw Derek bolt upstairs. Casey let out a loud sigh and Lizzie decided not to ask.

"I got more questions," Lizzie smiled, hoping to help the situation that had just happened. Lizzie knew by the sad look in Casey's eyes that Derek and she were still upset at each other.

"Okay. Ask away."

"Oh come on. Be enthusiastic. Alright, do you want your birth partner to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Yes."

"Um…would you like the baby to be delivered straight onto your abdomen or cleaned before being handed over to you?"

"Cleaned first."

Lizzie wrote it down and continued on. They finished minutes later and just as Lizzie and Casey reached the top stair, the doorbell rang. They both walked downstairs to answer it.

Lizzie opened the door and looked slightly shocked. She recognized the girl and knew what kind of trouble she was starting.

"Hi. Derek said just to go on up tot his bedroom. So…can I go?" a voice behind the door.

Casey wrinkled her eyebrows, only because she recognized the voice.

"Yeah, sure. Go right up," Lizzie nodded.

Casey didn't have to look twice because she already knew who it was. She watched as the girl walked past her and shot her a smile. Casey wanted to return a punch to her but contained herself.

She watched as Derek opened his door and greeted the blonde with a kiss. He shot Casey a devious smile before closing the door behind them. Casey let the tears brim over. All she could think about was Derek and…Courtney.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 34**

"What's up?" Derek asked as he walked into Casey's room.

"Nothing," Casey answered, not looking at Derek.

They hadn't really spoken to each other since the Courtney charade.

"Listen, I really want to say that I'm so--."

"Save it. I don't want any apologies. You act like it's a crime for me to be nice to the father of my _baby_. _You're_ the horrible person here. _You're_ the one who brought my _ex-best friend_ into your bedroom and then flashed me your goofy little grin."

"Casey--."

"No. I'm done feeling bad for the smallest things Derek. I don't care anymore. I try and try and try to make this work and it just isn't. You can leave my room now," Casey said. Derek didn't bother to argue with a pregnant woman. Instead, he walked out and left Casey alone.

As soon as Derek left, Casey let her tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't care anymore. She loved Derek and she couldn't hide it any longer. He obviously proved that he didn't love Casey and she didn't care. She was done trying.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 36**

Casey let out a loud sigh as she continued to hear her mother argue with Derek.

"Why can't_ I_ take her?" Derek shouted.

"I never said you couldn't! I just said it would be a good idea if Max went," Nora shouted back.

Casey finally sat up from the couch of which he was laying on and gave the two a glare.

"How about _I_ decide who gets to go? It's my kid too."

"Alright. Who do you want to go," Derek said while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Since my mom can't make it, why don't you _and_ Max go," Casey told Derek.

"Are you out of your mind?! We hate each other! I don't want to be in the same room as that stuck-up jock," Derek shouted.

"Well, it seems as if you're the only one upset about this. I talked to Max last night and asked him how he would feel if both of you went and he said it would be fine with that."

Derek thought about it.

"Fine. I'll go too."

**-DASEY-**

Casey walked into the room that the nurse had told her to go to. She had Max on her right side and Derek on her left.

"Okay. Someone help me onto the bed," Casey said.

Max quickly helped her and shot her smile, which she sweetly returned.

The doctor walked in and sat in a chair.

"Okay. Let's see how he's doing," she said. She put stuff on Casey's stomach and the three teenagers looked to the monitor.

"Whoa," Max whispered. Casey smiled and reached out for his hand. He intertwined his fingers in hers and the two looked back to the screen.

"There he is. Healthy as could be," the doctor replied.

"So he's not in any danger because of the…you known," Max asked. Casey smiled when she noticed his sensitivity about the situation.

"No. He's perfectly fine and looks like a healthy baby boy," the doctor smiled as she spoke. "Okay. Well, we're all set."

The doctor left and Max helped Casey off of the bed. Derek stood up and went to Casey's side.

The car ride was silent until Casey spoke.

"Do you want a ride home Max?" Casey asked.

"Um…no. I can walk," Max answered.

"Are you sure? I mean, Derek can drive you. Right Derek?"

"Yeah, sure."

Derek dropped Max off at his house and waiting by the door…was Courtney. Courtney smiled at Derek and he smiled back. She smiled at Casey but Casey quickly looked away.

"Hi Casey!" she shouted.

Casey ignored her.

"Let's go," Casey gritted her teeth a she ordered him.

Derek suddenly felt glad that Casey as upset.

"She's a little cranky! I'm sure she'd be glad to talk to you tomorrow! You should come over an--," Derek shouted again.

He stopped as soon as Casey's hand covered his mouth.

"Okay! Bye!" Courtney hollered as she walked in the house and closed the door.

"You're such a jerk," Casey replied as she turned away from Derek and towards the window.

"Well--."

"Shut up. Just drive me home," Casey ordered. Derek followed his command and drove home.

Casey got out of the car the moment he pulled into the driveway. Derek watched as Lizzie came out to help Casey upstairs. Lizzie turned towards Derek as he got out of the car and she shot him a glare.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to the steps. He walked over to Casey and tried to help her upstairs but she pushed him away.

She got to her room and slammed the door. As soon as she did, Derek knocked and walked in. Casey sat up from her bed and looked at him.

"What?"

"I want to…wait, are you crying?" Derek narrowed his eyes at her when he said this.

"No," she lied. "Get out of my room."

Derek listened to her and left, closing the door behind him

"Great. I made her cry."

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 38**

"I can't take it anymore! I want this baby out of me," Casey complained to Nora. "My back hurts so much."

"He's going to be here soon enough," Nora assured her daughter.

"Nursery's done!" Derek shouted from the stairs.

Nora and Casey got up from the couch and went upstairs and into the nursery.

Casey's jaw fell open when she walked in, as did Nora's.

It was beautiful. The walls were painted the light baby blue and there was blue wallpaper on the tops of walls that had stuffed bears on them.

The crib was next to a chair that was also blue. Casey had to admit, it looked wonderful. Everything was in the right place. Everything looked perfect.

"I'll give you a moment," Nora whispered into Case's ear. She departed from the room.

"Oh Derek. How did you manage to make it look like this? It looks beautiful! Tha--."

"No, no, no. Don't thank me. It's a gift and an apology for how I treated you," Derek said.

"You're the best Derek!"

Casey walked over to Derek and collected him in a big hug.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you Derek."

"Good. I don't think I could live with myself if you didn't."

Casey hugged him again and leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, a smile softly dancing on his lips.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

**Week 42**

Casey sat up from her bed and glanced over at Derek, who was sleeping in her computer chair. She looked at her clock, which read 7:42 a.m.

"Derek!" Casey whisper-yelled.

"What?!" he shouted, hopping up from the chair.

"Okay…um…either I wet the bed or my water just broke," Casey informed him. Derek let the shock and nervousness rush over him.

"Okay. Okay, okay, okay. I'm gong to get Nora and my dad," Derek said.

"No! Don't…leave me," Casey said, but Derek already left the room. He came back with Nora and George.

"Do you want me to wake up the kids," George asked.

"No. Stay here with them," Nora told her husband. "Alright, Derek. You have to be strong and carry Casey downstairs."

George had hurt his back only 2 days before and was unable to and Nora wasn't strong enough.

"Okay. I got you Casey," Derek said as he hoisted her up. He slowly walked down the stairs as he held Casey in his arms.

"Our bags," Casey shouted, meaning the bag for her and her unborn baby.

"I got 'em," Nora shouted as she came down the stairs, the bags in her hands.

He finally reached the car and saw that the door was already open. He laid her down in the backseat and hopped in the front.

Nora came running out of the house with the bags in her hands she tossed them in the front seat with Derek and got in the driver's seat.

As Nora drove to the hospital, Derek comforted Casey.

"Max," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Max. Call Max. Tell him to come to the hospital," Casey ordered him.

Derek hesitated to listen to her but then pulled out his cell phone, the only thing he had remembered.

"Derek?" Max asked when he picked up his phone. HE had just woken up.

"Yeah. Okay. Casey is in labor so you should get down to the hospital," Derek told Max.

Casey heard Max shouting through the phone. He wasn't shouting like he was mad, just happy and excited.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be right there," Max said. Derek heard a click and rolled his eyes.

"He's coming," Derek muttered. Nora pulled into the front of the hospital and Derek got out to help Casey.

He put his arms around her and lifted her up. It was a struggle, but he did. Nora rushed out with a nurse, who was pushing a wheelchair.

"Okay. Just put her in here," the blonde nurse replied.

Derek softly put Casey in the wheelchair and sighed with relief. His arms were really starting to hurt. Just as the nurse wads turning around, Max pulled up. Derek rolled his eyes in disgust when he heard Max shouting.

"Casey! Casey!" he said. He rushed over to Casey and walked at the wheelchairs pace.

"Hi Max," Casey greeted him.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Max asked her.

"I'm good, other than the fact that I'm in labor. But I'm fine really," Casey smiled.

Max smiled and they all continued to the hospital room. They got to Casey's hospital room and Nora, Derek and Max stood outside while the nurse brought her in.

The nurse came back out and looked at the three.

"Okay. Which of you is going in?" she asked.

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

The nurse made a face at the three and went back into the hospital room. Seconds later, she came back.

"Miss McDonald asked for her mother," she replied. Nora smiled and went into the room.

**-DASEY-**

"Mom, what do I do?" Casey asked her mother.

"I don't know honey. I think you should let Max be in here with you. I'm sure he'd like to see his baby being born," Nora honestly spoke.

"Okay."

Nora walked out and faced the two boys.

"Max. She wants you in there with her," Nora smiled as she told him.

Max let the smile appear on his face as he jolted into the room.

Derek sighed heavily and sat in one of the waiting chairs. Nora walked cover and sat next to him.

"You okay?" she asked him as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm just a little…upset, I guess. I've been here for her throughout the whole pregnancy and he just popped back into the picture and I was replaced."

Derek wanted to continue but stopped. The way his words sounded, it made it sound like he actually liked Casey.

"Derek…is it possible that you just might have a little…crush on Casey," Nora whispered.

"What?! No! Never!" Derek said.

"Okay. Okay. Just asking. How do you think I feel? I've always wished to be in the room to see my grandchild being born. I figured Casey would be older, but as you can see, that didn't work out as planned."

"Yeah. I just don't understand."

"You don't have to. Casey is going to look back on this day. She may still be with Max and she may not. Either way, she's going to care about him. She's going to remember that he was there when their baby was born. That's just how it works Derek. I know you're hurt, but just think about how much this means to Max."

Derek sighed at Nora's words. She was right. Derek had been a _little_ selfish. He was jus jealous. Max had Casey and Derek had…no one. He didn't _want_ anyone but…Casey.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

"What time is it?" Derek asked.

"Its 12:04," Nora said as she yawned.

Just then, a doctor rushed into Casey's room, followed by two nurses. Nora stopped one of the nurses.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Casey's having the baby," She answered. He walked into the room and closed the doors behind her.

Derek sat up from his seat, happier than ever. He then sat down, realizing again that he wouldn't get to be in the room.

Time, for what seemed like hours, passed by. The doctor came out and looked at Nora and Derek.

"Ms. McDonald? Casey just gave birth to a baby boy," the doctor began.

Nora squealed with excitement and hugged Derek.

"He's 7.6 pounds and completely healthy," the doctor spoke.

"Can we go see her?" Derek eagerly questioned.

"Yep. Go right in."

Nora walked in, Derek following. When they walked in, Max was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into Casey's eyes as she held the baby. He leaned over and kissed her until Nora finally walked over.

"Can…I hold him?" she asked as she wiped a tear away.

"Here you go," Casey smiled to her mother. She handed her son to her mother.

"He's beautiful. He's so adorable," Nora gushed.

She handed the baby to Derek. He couldn't resist or even stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"Wow. He looks just like you two," Derek replied. He stared into the baby's blue eyes, Casey's blue eyes.

"What's his name?" Nora asked.

"Michael Derek McDonald," Casey smiled.

Derek looked up from the baby's eyes and saw the enormous smile on Casey's face. He returned it and then looked at Max. He watched as he tore his gaze form Casey to look at his son. He didn't seem to care about the fact that the baby had Derek's name in his. He seemed to only care about Casey and his son.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone for awhile. We'll be back soon," Nora replied.

She kissed Casey on her head and gave Max a hug. She lightly kissed Michael on his head.

Derek gave Casey a hug and kissed the baby on his head. He looked at Max, who was staring back at him. They shook hands and Derek let the smile appear on his face. His ex-best friend, his stepsister's boyfriend, was a father.

Nora and Derek left, leaving Max and Casey alone.

"What do you think of his name?" Casey asked.

"It's perfect…he's perfect."

Max leaned over and softly kissed Casey on her lips. They tore away from each other at the slight movement of their son. Max smiled as he looked into his baby's eyes, recognizing them as the eyes of Casey.

"Everything is absolutely perfect," Max whispered in her ear.

**--DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY--**

Casey smiled as she watched everyone huddle over Max to see Michael. They had just gotten home from the hospital and everyone was visiting. Family from all over had come to see Michael.

Derek walked in and saw Casey. He smiled as he walked over.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi," he whispered back.

"So, what's up," Casey asked.

"I need to ask you something Casey. Who is it? Who do you choose? Is it me or Max? You have to choose one because one minute you tell me you love me and then next, you're all lovey-dovey with Max. Who is it Casey? Which one?"

"She doesn't have to choose," Max said. He walked in from where he had been standing.

"Where's the baby?" Casey asked, worried as ever.

"I gave him to Nora. She doesn't like you Derek. I don't know what little sick fantasy you have about your _stepsister _but it better stop," Max told him.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Max and gave him a glare.

"Sick fantasy? You don't even know _half_ of me and Casey's' relationship. I've known her a lot longer than you think. Before our parents got together. We were together before. We kept a pretty good secret huh? I know Casey way better than you do and unlike you, I would never treat her like you did."

Max scoffed at Derek's words.

"What do you mean how I treated her?" he asked while a look of disgust spread onto his face.

"You got her knocked up at a party and then bailed out because you weren't ready. Now all of a sudden you think you can come back and sweep her off her feet when I was the one who had her first," Derek shouted at him.

Max didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't admit that he knew Derek was right. Because he was.

"Derek…," Casey murmured.

She didn't know what to say. She didn't know who to choose. She loved Max, the father of her son. She loved Derek, the one who was there all this time. The one who stood by her through it all. He was by her side every time something was wrong. He jumped whenever she called for him. He was so loyal towards her and Casey just wasn't loyal back.

**A/N- There it is!! The next chapter will be the last one. It's going to be the epilogue. I really hope you liked this! Please review!!**


	14. Perfect Match

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait. Here's the final chapter…well, epilogue, of Love Match. I hope you guys like it! Please review! :-D**

**4 years later**

"This is it," Casey said as she stared in the mirror. She twirled in the white wedding dress that her mother had helped to pick out.

"Yep. Today's the day. Are you excited?" Nora asked as she shut the door behind her.

"Excited…and nervous," Casey sighed.

"Don't be. You're marrying the man you love, the father of your son. Everything is absolutely perfect," Nora reassured her.

"Yeah. Perfect," Casey murmured.

**Flashback begins**

_Casey smiled as she watched everyone huddle over Max to see Michael. They had just gotten home from the hospital and everyone was visiting. _

_Derek walked in and saw Casey. He smiled as he walked over. _

"_Hi," she whispered._

"_Hi," he whispered back._

"_So, what's up," Casey asked._

"_I need to ask you something Casey. Who is it? Who do you choose? Is it me or Max? You have to choose one because one minute you tell me you love me and then next, you're all lovey-dovey with Max. Who is it Casey? Which one?" _

"_She doesn't have to choose," Max said. He walked in from where he had been standing._

"_Where's the baby?" Casey asked, worried as ever._

"_I gave him to Nora. She doesn't like you Derek. I don't know what little sick fantasy you have about your stepsister but it better stop," Max told him._

_Derek raised an eyebrow at Max and gave him a glare._

"_Sick fantasy? You don't even know half of me and Casey's relationship. I've known her a lot longer than you think. Before our parents got together. We were together before. We kept a pretty good secret huh? I know Casey way better than you do and unlike you, I would never treat her like you did."_

_Max scoffed at Derek's words._

"_What do you mean how I treated her?" he asked while a look of disgust spread onto his face._

"_You got her knocked up at a party and then bailed out because you weren't ready. Now all of a sudden you think you can come back and sweep her off her feet when I was the one who had her first," Derek shouted at him. _

_Max didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't admit that he knew Derek was right. Because he was. _

"_Derek…," Casey murmured. _

_She didn't know what to say. She didn't know who to choose. She loved Max, the father of her son. She loved Derek, the one who was there all this time. The one who stood by her through it all. He was by her side every time something was wrong. He jumped whenever she called for him. He was so loyal towards her and Casey just wasn't loyal back. _

**Flashback ends**

Casey sighed as she thought about the 4 years before. The look of Derek's face when Casey announced her love to Max still hung in her mind. It was a look of sadness, due to the loss of the love of his life. Another look, regret, was plastered onto his face. The look of regret was only there because he regretted ever caring about Casey. Although, deep down inside, he and Casey both knew the never-ending love they had for each other.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

Casey walked down the aisle, her father's arm linked into hers. She smiled as she listened to the wedding music and her smile grew larger once she saw Max. He was smiling and Casey couldn't help but want to cry. Her mother had already begun to. Her smile quickly dissolved when she looked to the left of her mother and saw Derek. He was sitting there, a fake smile planted on his face. Casey could tell he wanted to leave and she couldn't blame him. She started to feel bad until she spotted a familiar face sitting next to Derek. She looked twice until she finally confirmed her question. Courtney. Casey shuddered at the sight of her. She shook her head, not letting Courtney disturb her wedding. Her smile reappeared when she saw Max.

She stopped and she stood eye level with Max.

"You look beautiful," Max whispered.

"Thanks. So do you," Casey said. Casey smirked. "I mean, you look handsome."

The vows were read and finally, the priest uttered the words Casey waited to hear.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

Casey sighed as she looked into Max's eyes and she blushed as soon as her lips met Max's. The kiss ended and the two faced the crowd as they walked back down the aisle.

Casey caught a glance from Derek and smirked. He looked sad and depressed and slightly angry. Casey couldn't believe that she was actually getting pleasure out of someone else's pain.

This was how it was supposed to be. Casey with her child's father, the love of her life…and not her stepbrother. If this was how it was supposed to be, why was Casey so unhappy?

**6 months later**

Casey got up from her bed as she heard the phone ring. She managed to catch a glimpse of her alarm clock. 6:30. To make matters worse, it was Saturday. Lucky for her, she had the day off. Max had already left for work and Michael was spending the night at Max's parent's house.

"Hello," she said, her voice still had the morning rasp in it.

"Will you accept a call from Toronto Police Station?" the voice said.

Casey sighed. "Yes."

It took a moment.

"Hi Casey," the voice on the other line said.

It took a second for Casey to realize who it was. She sighed again.

"Derek, what the hell did you do now?" she asked.

"Um…nothing big. Just come pick me up…please?" Derek asked.

Casey sighed, for what seemed the billionth time that morning. She quickly hung up, got dressed and got into her car.

She could tell just from the small amount of time that she had been awake that it was going to be a long day.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

As soon as Derek was bailed out and in the car, it was silent. At last, Derek spoke.

"Case, I'm really---."

Just be quiet. Please. Its 7:30 in the morning, I'm half-asleep and I just bailed you out of jail. Just…be…quiet," Casey snapped at Derek.

He wasn't surprised. This was Casey. This was just how she was.

Minutes passed and Casey finally spoke.

"So where am I supposed to drop you off," she asked him.

"Um…I don't know. Courtney kicked me out so I'm pretty much just sleeping at Sam's but then he kicked me out after last night. So…I don't know," Derek shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

Casey rolled her eyes and drove to Sam's house.

Derek picked up his stuff from there and piled it into Casey's car.

The two sighed simultaneously.

"So you can just stay at our house for a few days until you figure everything out," Casey told him.

"Thanks Casey. Really. I mean it. Thanks."

"No problem."

"_I wonder what Max is going to think about this,"_ Casey thought to herself. She heaved a sigh for the billionth time that morning.

**-DASEY-**

Casey walked into the house and breathed in the warm air. Her cheeks and nose were red from the 50 degree weather. Derek and she dropped all of his bags onto the living room floor. She hung up her coat and scarf on the rack and tossed her gloves in a basket on the coffee table.

"Nice place," Derek commented.

"Thanks. Make yourself at home," Casey said as she walked up the stairs.

Derek took of his jacket and hung it up. He walked over to the mantle to admire the pictures that were there. He passed by pictures of Casey and Max's wedding and Michael.

He came to a picture that made him smile from ear to ear. It was a picture of the MacDonald-Venturi family on their first ever family vacation. Marti was sitting between Nora and George. Lizzie and Edwin had their arms around each other. Casey had her arms crossed across her chest and she was rolling her eyes as Derek placed at friendly kiss on her cheek.

He was interrupted by Casey's voice from the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, sure. I'll help."

Derek walked out into the kitchen and laughed at Casey.

"Nice pajamas. I didn't know you liked Hello Kitty."

"Hey! These were a gift! I happen to think Hello Kitty is very cute," Casey retorted. Derek took another glance at the little pink Hello kitty faces on Casey's pajamas. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the cabinet Casey was standing by. He leaned against the counter and she looked down. They caught each other's gaze and their eyes locked on one another's.

For a moment, Derek couldn't help but remember the crystal blue eyes as the ones he had fallen in love with. Casey, although she tried hard not to, couldn't help but stare into the chocolate brown eyes that she had loved once before.

She tore their gaze apart. It was a thing of the past, their relationship. It was over. It was all in the past.

**-DASEY-**

Derek smiled as Casey laughed. Both of them had a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a photo in the other.

"Remember this time?" Casey said as she showed Derek a photo of him and her at the beach. Derek smiled at unforgettable memory. He looked up and into her eyes. She looked up too. Their eyes were locked once again and Casey tried so hard to refrain from leaning in toward his lips. Derek tried hard to but stopped trying once he realized what was going on. This was what he wanted. He hoped this was what she wanted too.

Their lips were centimeters away and they were surprised and shocked when the door swung open.

"Max. Hi," Casey said, surprised as ever.

"Hey baby. Hi…Derek," Max said. He was just as surprised to see Derek as Derek was to see him. He had hoped and figured that Max would be home later on that day.

"What are you doing home…so early?" Casey asked.

"I left early…," Max said, still slightly confused about Derek's appearance.

"Um…Do you mind picking up Michael?" Casey asked.

"When? Right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit," Max said as he kind of gave Derek an evil and suspicious look. He grabbed Casey by the waist and pulled her towards him as he kissed her hard on her lips. He released Casey, whose cheeks were flustered and he said "Bye Derek" in a sort of ha-ha-ha-I-get-to-kiss-her-and-you-don't voice.

"Bye," Derek quietly said.

Derek and Casey sat in silence and both were extremely bored. Finally, Casey spoke.

"Sorry. He's a jerk sometimes," Casey said.

"Sometimes?!"

"De-rek!"

Derek rolled his eyes but smirked at the sound of Casey's voice. Just like old times.

**----DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY-DASEY----**

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," Casey said. She was standing in the bride's dressing room and she was beginning to have cold feet. "Don't get me wrong, I love him. I just don't know if I'm ready for this again."

"Yes you are. And you look absolutely gorgeous," Nora said. And she did look gorgeous.

Nora kneeled and fluffed the bottom of Casey's dress and the stood up, tears already forming in her eyes.

"You look gorgeous," she repeated as she stared at her daughter.

Casey sighed. She twirled in her white wedding dress and it seemed like déjà vu. After all, it was only 2 years after her previous wedding.

"I'm so nervous," Casey whispered. Nora heard her and shook her head.

"Don't be. You look beautiful. It's going to be fine."

The music started and Casey froze up.

"Alright. I have to go. You look great. I love you." Nora quickly kissed Casey on the cheek and then wiped the lipstick mark away. She ran out of the room and in walked George. Casey's father had refused to walk his own daughter down the aisle after he found out who she was marrying.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

The two walked out of the room and started down the aisle. Casey's legs started to shake and she felt the sweat. All of a sudden, her shaking, the sweat, the nerves, they all disappeared. She saw him, standing there and all of it went away. She had her doubts before but now, she knew. This was the right guy. She knew. She had always thought it; she just never really did anything about it. Now she knew.

The vows were read just as they had been read 2 years before and Casey bit her lip.

The words that she had heard once before echoed through the room once more.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The two's lips met and it sent an electric spark through Casey's whole body. The kiss broke apart and they walked back down the aisle.

"Perfect match, huh," he whispered.

Casey smirked and nodded her head and leaned in to kiss her husband.

"I love you Casey."

"I love you too Derek."

**A/N- Well, that's the end. I really hope you liked it! I know it wasn't the best epilogue ever but I thought it was okay. Towards the end I was trying to find a way to surprise you guys and make you think it was Max. I don't think it worked out as well as I had actually planned but it's here so please review and let me know what you think for one last time! :-D **


End file.
